


May I Hold You

by WorkingChemistry



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Even in a silk nightie Bruce is intimidating, Implied forced prostitution, M/M, No Sex, Nothing is explicit, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, implied underage prostitution, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Bruce Wayne’s parents were killed in an alley, but he was never found by the police.Nearly twenty-five years later, Clark helps rescue a handsome omega and his four pups. He wants nothing more than to help them readjust and find their places in society.Unfortunately all five are more stubborn than his Pa’s mule. Clark has certainly got his work cut out for him.





	1. Though They Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. I was hit with the image of omega Bruce protecting his children from Clark while wearing a silk nightie and this is what happened. Literally nobody asked for this, and yet here I am. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> (Promise the next chapter of Good for Goodness is coming soon. )

 Bruce is glad when he's the one picked.

Well, glad probably isn't the right word for it. He isn't excited to be picked, in fact he dreads it with everything in him, but he is always always overjoyed that it's not one of his boys. He would go through any amount of pain and terror just to keep them safe.

He’s not supposed to feel this way, he knows. When their captors brought Dick to him over ten years ago, it was only supposed to last the night. They’d hoped that an omega would be able to keep the pup quiet while they were smuggled across the borders. But when it came time for them to be separated, they both carried on so much that they were forced to move hideouts again or risk being found.

After that, he’d been allowed to keep Dick, tucking the pup in against his chest as they hunkered down in the meager scraps of fabric allowed to them by their captors.

Jason and Tim were given to him as well, with the instruction to ease their training. Bruce had done his best, doing better with Tim than he did with Jason. He will still never forgive himself for the time he spent apart from Jason, thinking that his pup was dead. Since then he’s always done his best to be the meek omega that their captors want from him. He keeps their customers happy and in return they let him keep his children.

It seems like a fair enough trade.

Bruce adjusts the silky black baby doll nightie, taking a moment to artfully ruffle his hair, before he pushes open the door. Inside sits a very awkward looking man, maybe a few years younger than himself. He's dressed in a flannel shirt, of all things, and khaki slacks. Glasses perch on a strong nose, obscuring clear blue eyes. At least this time he won’t be trying to swallow down vomit as he services the man.

Bruce slinks forward and crawls up his lap, stifling his laughter into a teasing smirk as the man somehow manages to get more awkward. His hands hover at Bruce’s hips, but don’t touch.

He presses a kiss to the alpha’s neck, glancing upward coyly. “What’s your name gorgeous?”

Before the man can answer, Bruce hears the protesting shouts of his pups and tries to pull back. He’s held in place by the man’s surprisingly strong grip on his thighs. When he turns back, the man stares at him looking startled. When he speaks, his voice is surprisingly soft for a man who looks like he could rip most people in half. “There are others?”

“Clark. There are pups.” Someone calls out. It’s not a voice Bruce knows, and he renews his struggles to break free.

Damian’s angry curses sound out, echoed by Jason’s threats. Something crashes, followed immediately by Tim’s yelp. The voice from before cries out while Dick can be heard trying to organize his brothers.

Bruce tries harder to pull free, but the man pulls him tight to his chest. One hand stroking up and down his back before cupping the back of his neck and scruffing him firmly. Helpless to do anything else, Bruce’s muscles go lax and he collapses against the man’s broad chest.

“It’s going to be alright.” The man speaks again, and his smile is kind—not lecherous. “You can trust us. I don’t want you to hurt yourself by struggling. We’ll take you to your pups.”

The mention of his children, followed by another round of Damian’s frantic cursing, is all Bruce needs. With the aid of adrenaline, he pulls away and makes it to his feet. Stumbling steps take him down the hallway to the tiny concrete room he calls home. Three men in uniforms have trapped his children in a corner. He shoves them aside before they can even notice that he’s there and plants himself in front of his children, baring his teeth. A hand fists in his nightie, probably Tim’s.

One of the men a beta by the lack of scent, steps forward but is stopped by the man who rented Bruce.

 “Wait. Back up a little and give them space.” The man walks forward cautiously, like he’s approaching a feral dog. He might as well be. He stops about a foot away and then sits down with a calming smile. “We’re here to help, not to hurt.”

“Clark. We don’t have time. We have to get them out of here quickly before the rest of the gang arrives.” A blond beta tries to step forward, but jumps back when Bruce growls.

The man, Clark presumably, waves the others back. “It’s alright, Barry. If we don’t get them calmed down they won’t be going anywhere.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Bruce snarls. His voice is nearly as deep as an alpha’s and he can see the shock on the group’s faces. “Not with you. There’s no sense in trading one cage for another.”

“Clark.” The first beta hisses. “We need to grab them and go. This is Gotham and if the gangsters get here, we won’t be getting out.“

“They don’t know us, Hal. They’re not just going to follow us.” Clark reaches inside the neckline of his flannel slowly, carefully broadcasting his movements while Bruce watches with narrowed eyes. He draws out a badge on a chain and lifts it off his neck to hold it out to Bruce. “We’re with the cops. We’re here to get you out.”

“Bruce.” Dick breathes behind him.

More than ever he wants to rip out the throat of the alpha in front of him. The last thing his pups need is false hope. This _is_ Gotham. A dirty cop is as common as common as cobblestone. The heavens know enough of them have visited him and his boys, but if it’s real—

Bruce traces the metal engravings, glancing back at his children. Dick has Damian firmly behind him, staring back at Bruce with wide eyed hope. Jason is similarly covering Tim’s body with his own, but fear paints his expression. His second eldest tried to escape once and to say it didn’t go well would be a devastating understatement. Still, Jason gives a hesitant nod.

Bruce steels himself and passes the badge back. “Let’s go.”

\---------

The omegas gather up their meager belongings and it takes pitifully little time. Clark’s heart breaks for them as they bundle up three blankets and a handful of scanty clothing each. Their mother stumbles a few times, still not fully recovered from Clark’s attempt at a scruffing. He tries to offer help, but the omega jerks away with a scowl and a snap of his teeth.

He’s a brute of an omega, even if he is fine boned with skin like porcelain china. Clark has no doubts that any further offers of help will result in the loss of his fingers, so he makes sure to give the huddled group plenty of space.

They file out of the condemned building they’ve been living in. The youngest hesitates in the doorway for just a moment, but after a gentle nudge from one of the older pups he strides forward with his nose tipped up in the air.

The mother smiles faintly, before nudging the second smallest out. His voice his quiet, meant only for the pup. “It’s alright, Tim. It won’t be like before.”

“You can’t know.” The pup, Tim he presumes, protests. He’s clinging tightly to his mother’s arm and doesn’t look older than fourteen or fifteen. Conner’s age.  “Jason was—“

“Jason was alone.” The man nudges the pup again and the boy takes another sluggish step forward. “At any rate, we’d already be in trouble. When the others arrived they would be displeased with us even if we stayed. They might separate us anyway.”

“But Bruce! They like me, I could—“

“You could do no such thing.” Bruce’s stern tone is at contrast with his scruff induced wobbling. He’s forced to lean on one of the older pups. “With any luck you’ll never have to again.”

“What if they’re worse, Bruce? They could separate us too.”

The mother—Bruce, dips his head and noses at Tim’s head. “Then we’ll fight. I won’t lose one of you. Not again.”

Bruce helps the pups up into the back of the van John has ready before following. Barry is already inside, passing out blankets to each of the omegas. Clark sends up a silent prayer of thanks that they’d brought plenty of those at least. They’d meant for the one omega they expected to nest with them.

Bruce accepts his and then wraps it around one of the older two, scenting him thoroughly. Then he shuffles all four of the boys towards one of the back corners.

“There was supposed to be one, Clark.” Hal hisses at his side. “How in the world did the Falcones manage to hide five omegas?”

“I don’t know. Wish I did.” Clark bites his lip as he clambers into the back of the van and helps Barry and Hal pull the door shut. Seconds later the van takes off, rattling down the alleyway. In any other city, a white van rattling around back alleys would be suspicious, but it’s just par for the course in Gotham.

He turns on the battery operated lantern they brought with them and slowly approaches the tightly huddled nest of omegas. Bruce’s eyes stay locked on his as he holds out the device. One of the boys takes it, giving a bright smile to Clark. He then ducks his head shyly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Clark says. Then he looks back to Bruce. “We’re headed towards Metropolis. The Falcone gang has very little influence there. You should be safe.”

“Where will we stay?” Tim asks. He’s trembling head to toe, but his head is held high. One of the other boys is half draped across him. “We have no money.”

“It will be alright, Tim.” Bruce promises, reaching out to touch the pup’s shoulder, but Clark can see the same worry reflected in his eyes.

Very carefully, Clark sits cross-legged. Barry and Hal stay on the other side of the van. Eventually they will interact with the omegas, but until Clark has firmly established himself as trustworthy to them, it is best that their interactions are limited. “We’re part of a group that liberates omegas from bad situations. It’s not strictly legal, but we’ve found loopholes to make it work. One of those loopholes is claiming rights. In order to remain free you have to stay with one of the alphas who stole you from your first alpha.”

“So we’ll be staying with you.” Bruce asks. He sounds blank, but there’s definitely more going on underneath the surface. Clark can see the omega puzzling away at the situation. “You won’t divide us among the four of you?”

“We wouldn’t try. You belong together.” Is Clark’s gentle response. “Now that everything is settled, I was thinking we could introduce ourselves. I’m Clark. The blond fellow over there is Barry and the other guy is Hal. John is driving. What are your names?”

Bruce’s gaze barely flickers over to Hal and Barry, apparently deeming them safe enough for now. He continues to stare down Clark for a moment, probably trying to test Clark’s leniency. Most alphas wouldn’t allow such behavior, but Clark doesn’t care. He’s just met them and, despite what the law says, he has no right to tell them what to do. After another breath Bruce turns his head away to look over the children he’s guarding.

Clark follows his gaze

Four nearly identical faces stare back at Clark. The minimal differences are only in size, shades of skin color, and the particular hue of blue in their eyes. Bruce reaches out and touches the tallest boy with a darker shade of skin than the rest of them. His blue eyes shine deep blue-black.  It’s the boy who took the lantern. He gives another smile, while Bruce says in a complete monotone, “This is Dick.”

Across the van, Hal chokes on air and Barry has to slap his back until he revives.

Clark is thankfully better at hiding his reaction, but not good enough to escape Bruce. The omega’s lips quirk up just slightly in a smug smile before it’s back to the straight face. Clark searches for a tactful response, but finally gives up. “He… You don’t have to keep the names your captors gave you.”

“We know.” Bruce’s sigh is longsuffering, but fond. “That _is_ his name.”

The boy, Dick, gives a cheeky smile. “It’s short for Richard. My parents’ first language wasn’t English so some of the slang was lost on them.”

The boy has parents. Maybe they’ll be able to track them down. Clark opens his mouth to offer, but sees Bruce shake his head out of the corner of his eye, and instead says, “I’m very glad to meet you, Dick.”

“Not as glad as I am to meet you.” The boy replies.

 Clark feels the sting of that deep in his chest.

Bruce then reaches out to touch the other older boy’s shoulder; the one draped across Tim. It’s hard to be certain which boy is oldest, but Clark is inclined to think that it’s Dick based on the way the other boy defers to him. This boy is pale with a light smattering of freckles that Clark thinks would cover his face if he were ever exposed to the sun. “This is Jason. My second son.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jason.” Clark offers, but the boy just narrows his blue-green eyes and pulls back one corner of his lips in a silent warning.  

Bruce brushes his hand across Jason’s cheek briefly before resting it on Tim’s shoulder. “This is Tim.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tim.” Clark tries to coax a smile from the pup.

The boy, paler than Jason but with eyes so blue they’re almost violet, purses his lips and then turns his back on Clark to curl up against his mother’s side.

“And this is Damian.” Bruce rests his hand on the head of the pup in his lap. This pup is darker than Tim and Jason, but lighter than Dick, with sleepy green eyes that blink at him angrily before he too nuzzles against Bruce with a yawn.

Clark feels another pang. Damian looks barely ten, if that, and even Dick and Jason don’t look old enough to either one be a legal adult.

Bruce lifts his chin just slightly in another dare for Clark to show his true colors. His eyes are the lightest; almost silver.  “I am Bruce.”

“I’m glad to meet you, Bruce.” He tries to convey the truth of it, but he doesn’t push. It’s crucial that this meeting with the omegas go well so that they will feel safe living with him for the time being. “Are you hungry?”

Bruce was going to refuse him, he can tell by the frown that quickly takes up residence, but then the omega glances down at his children and gives a hesitant nod.

Clark twists to grab the lunch box they’d stashed in the van earlier and passes it to Bruce. As the omega opens it, Clark grimaces just a little. It’s all prepackaged food, in the hopes of reassuring Bruce they didn’t spike it, but there’s only enough for one omega. Bruce doesn’t complain though, just sets about calmly dividing the food among the children. Damian’s portion is carefully stored away while Tim, Jason, and Dick all nibble at theirs. Bruce leaves nothing for himself.

“We didn’t know about your children.” Clark tries to explain realizing anew, as he looks them over, that he’s going to have all of them living with him in his apartment. “All of the rumors spoke of a black haired, blue eyed omega and we thought—“

“There was only one of us?” Bruce asks dryly, shifting slightly to make room for Dick and Jason to lay down. Jason does so only at the urging of his brother, glaring at Clark as he settles in with his head pressed against Bruce’s thigh. Dick lays down beside him, one hand resting loosely over his brother’s waist.

Clark’s laughter is somewhat sheepish. “Well, yes. We should have looked into it more, but we heard rumors that they would be moving you soon and it felt better to get you out and risk surprises rather than lose you.”

Bruce shrugs, clearly disinterested. His hands gently stroke through his children’s hair and his expression softens just a little as he watches them settle in. When he looks back up, there’s a dangerous slant to his mouth. “You won’t touch them.”

It’s a threat, not a request.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Clark tries to reassure, already standing to give them space.

“Hnn.” It’s clear that Bruce doesn’t believe him, but that’s alright. He doesn’t need to believe yet. Given time, Clark will be able to prove it to them. This isn’t his first time fostering an omega, he knows better than to press.

Instead he moves over to sit by Hal and Barry.

“Are you really going to take in five omegas?” Barry looks dubious. You can’t possibly be prepared for all of them.”

“I’m not.” He admits, glancing back over at the pile of traumatized children and their mother. “But there’s no way that we can separate them.”

“That’s true enough.” Hal’s scowling slightly as he watches them as well, probably wishing he’d hit the captors harder. He’s got a good heart, but he’s better at getting the omegas out than he is at helping them adjust to real life. “Think they’re all his?”

It takes Clark a few minutes to find a good response to the tactless question. “I think he’s decided they are. I’m not sure much else matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap title from The Place Where Lost Things Go by JJ Heller.


	2. Build Your Walls of Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted the next thing I posted to be Good for Goodness, but I've hit a plot snag and I'm probably not going to have the energy to fix it until after finals, though I might manage to fix it over Easter break. We'll have to see.  
> Also, this chapter was getting super long so.... I cut this off at a cliffhanger.... Sorry?

These men are clearly idiots if they truly think that Bruce is going to continue to go along with them willingly. Well, actually, they’re just clearly idiots. The brunette keeps muttering to himself and even got into a fight with the blond one over whether or not cheddar cheese is naturally orange. The blond one, aside from having started the argument, fidgets worse than Dick ever did as a child.

Clark seems to be the only one with any sense, but Bruce is fairly certain that he’ll have his hands full trying to keep the others in line. Honestly, these are the worst traffickers Bruce has had the misfortune of meeting, but he’s going to take advantage of that weakness so he won’t complain too loudly.

When the van stops moving, he nudges his boys awake. “Are you ready?”

Four frightened faces look up at him, but the fear fades away into determination. Jason in particular sets his jaw. Bruce takes a moment to nuzzle each of their faces, allowing himself to indulge in what might be his last chance to do so. Dick clasps his hand tightly and then scoops up Damian and settles the boy on his back. Jason does the same with Tim.

Clark comes back over, all gentle smiles. “We’re in the city. We’ll have to make a stop to register you guys in my name and then we can get you guys settled in.”

“Alright.” Bruce gives a single nod.

They follow Clark obediently and Barry obediently while Hal and John bring up the rear. There’s no one to block off the sides though, so when they come across the alley Bruce gives Dick a gentle nudge. That’s all the boys need, taking off running. Bruce is right behind them, desperate not to lose them yet, but knows that with his muscles still loose and uncooperative from the scruffing he doesn’t have much choice.

The alphas give chase, calling for them to halt.

They don’t dare. Even if they were decent before, there’s no way that they would overlook an escape attempt. There will be punishment if they’re caught. Bruce refuses to allow that to happen to the boys ever again.  They take a turn and hit a dead end, the alley blocked off by chain link fence. Even if they did get the chance to retrace their steps, Bruce is desperately lost. The last time he was in Metropolis, he was seven or eight and stayed at his father’s side the whole time.

Dick manages to scramble over the chain link first to catch Damian and Tim as Jason and Bruce help them up over the barrier. The alphas are getting closer, but Jason pauses, straddling the top of the fence when Bruce doesn’t follow. “B?”

“Go help your brothers, Jay.” Bruce swallows down the lump in his throat.

Anguish floods Jason’s scent, but his mouth hardens into a thin line and he nods, dropping to the other side of the fence. He plucks up Tim again.

Bruce gives his boys one last smile and then turns to meet his new masters. They’ve paused at the mouth of the alleyway, frozen.

He can hear the boys start to run and that seems to lift the spell. Clark calls out in a harsh alpha boom, “Wait.”

The scuff of bare feet on pavement stops, replaces by faint whimpers as his children are forced to obey. Bruce can’t move either, his muscles no longer his own. He growls as Clark approaches.

“Bruce.” The alpha whispers softly. He doesn’t look angry, doesn’t respond with a growl of his own. “I know you can’t trust me right now, and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t trust me either in your situation, but you have to know that running will only land you in a worse situation. Five unmated omegas living on Metropolis’ streets won’t last long. You’ll wind up in the same place you were before.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Bruce snarls as Clark starts to take another step towards him, letting the noise die when the alpha takes a step back instead.

Clark smiles, but he looks sad. “If you come with me you might not be sold either. I know you don’t trust me, but can you try to trust that I’m a better option than where you were before?”

“Bruce.” Dick whispers behind him and Bruce’s heart breaks. He desperately wants to keep his boys with him, but he can’t let them be abused any longer.

He licks his lips, considering his options. Clark has already proven that escape is futile. His alpha voice can command them to do anything and they’ll be nearly helpless to do anything else. It would be best if they just gave in and took their punishment, but… “If—If you—you’ll only have sex with me.”

 Clark’s shoulders slump and he looks defeated for some reason Bruce can’t comprehend. He won. There’s no reason for the alpha to pretend to consider his demands, but he does. He nods and holds out a hand as he stares Bruce in the eye. “I promise.”

Bruce’s muscles finally seem to unlock and he takes the offered hand.

Clark gives it a squeeze and tugs Bruce close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Then the alpha looks up at the pups on the other side of the barrier. His voice stays soft, pleading. “Please come with me?”

Jason and Dick look at each other and then turn to Bruce. He wants to beg them to stay with him, wants to scream for them to run. He does neither.

This time Jason scrabbles up the fence with Tim clinging tightly to his back. When he lands on the other side, Bruce can see that his muscles are trembling and that he’s breathing hard. Even if they did run, they probably couldn’t get far. They just aren’t used to traveling very far, spending most of their time trapped indoors. Jason catches Damian when he’s dropped over the side and then helps Dick get down. The four boys huddle together just out of Bruce’s reach.

He wants to pull free from Clark, but doesn’t dare risk upsetting him further.

Clark glances down at him and then at his pups. “Can John, Barry, and Hal help you?”

Too late Bruce realizes his agreement didn’t include the other members of the ‘rescue’. “No. No please. Don’t touch them.”

Jason and Dick have already recoiled, pulling their younger brothers with them.

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. They’re not going to hurt your pups.” Clark turns Bruce so they’re facing each other. When he speaks, it’s with the conviction that can only come from speaking the truth. “None of us would ever touch a pup. You’ve worn yourselves out, Hal and Barry can help carry the young ones.”

“We can walk.” Tim answers firmly, wiggling free from Jason. Bruce’s heart swells with fear and pride for his sickly son in equal measure. Damian mimics him, but stays clinging to Dick’s hand.

Clark looks them over with a faint frown, but nods. “Alright.”

\-----------

“Name?” The clerk behind the window asks. She seems bored as she looks over the omegas huddled in the corner unhappily. 

Clark hates that they’re probably in better shape than most of the omegas that come through this office. At the window next door, the alpha is holding his bleeding ‘prize’ tight by the arm, ignoring the man’s sniffling.  

Hal keeps glancing over at the pair, lips drawn back like he wants to challenge the man over the omega. Clark is tempted to let him, but they can’t risk blowing their covers. He narrows his eyes at his teammate, but gives a half nod. Hal can overhear the man’s identifying information and they, or someone else, can track them down can track the omega down once their current rescues are settled.

“Clark Kent.” He answers finally, turning his gaze back to the clerk. He provides all of his personal information before turning to beckon to Bruce. 

The omega hesitates, but this time he doesn’t run. His shoulders pull back and he steps forward boldly, his children trailing behind him. 

“Name of the first omega?” The clerk asks. 

“Bruce.”

She frowns at that, glancing up. “Last name?”

Bruce hesitates before shaking his head. His voice is rough with unnamed emotion. “No.”

“Hmm.” The woman eyes him, clearly not believing. Then she shrugs, as if to say she’s not paid enough to care. His last name would be changed anyway. “Bruce Kent. Can I see your hand?”

Bruce carefully extracts one arm from Tim and Jason’s hold to reach into the hole in the glass pane. The clerk pricks his finger quickly with a needle and collects the blood in the tiniest of vials which she then labels with a number.  After setting that aside, she picks up her pen again. “Next?”

After the registration they head straight for Clark’s apartment. None of the omegas had so much as flinched through the examination and tests that followed. By some miracle, all of them were clean and free of STDs, though it would appear that Tim has a double ear infection.

Barry splits from the group to go pick up Tim’s medication while Clark gets everyone settled in. Hal and John leave a few minutes later and Clark is left alone with the small family. 

He shuts the door and turns to face the others. They’ve huddled together in the corner. Bruce has taken the front, but Dick and Jason flank him despite his best efforts to push them back.

“Do you want to go see your room, or are you hungry?”

It was an attempt to give them agency, but it only gets him frightened faces. Even Bruce and Jason, who have appeared mostly belligerent since they were found, look almost panicked. Swallowing hard, he gestures for them to follow him. “How about we go see the room?”

They follow him in a tight mass down the hallway and into the spare bedroom he set up. The bed in the center is large with a dipped mattress and box spring set designed specifically for nesting. It’s piled with four comforters, a dozen pillows, and every throw blanket he could find in the house. 

“Oh.” Tim gives a small squeak, pulling his blanket from the van tighter around his body as his gaze seems to lock onto the bed. “B, look.” 

“Bruce...” Jason breathes, barely audible as he bites his lip and shifts his weight toward it hesitantly before stepping back to press against Bruce again. 

Dick pulls both of his brothers into his arms, practically vibrating. He turns his gaze to stare straight at Clark. “Are we allowed to use the bed sometimes?”

“It’s yours. You can do whatever you want with it.” Clark urges. “All of it is for you.”

Dick bounces on his toes then turns to his mother. If Damian wasn’t asleep, Clark’s pretty sure that he would be squealing. As it is, the boy takes in another sharp breath and asks desperately, “B?”

“Go on.” Bruce murmurs with a faint quirk of his lips. “Here, take your brother.”

“Yes please. C’mere, little D.” Dick takes Damian with grabby hands and nuzzles against the fussy pup. Shifting Damian to one arm, he tugs his other brothers over to the bed. After clambering up to set Damian in the center of the bed, Dick turns back to pull up the other two. 

It’s not until they’re all cradled in a pile of fluffy blankets that Clark realizes just how small all of them are. Tim glances back at him before hesitantly nestling down, rubbing his cheek on a soft pillow nearly as large as he is. 

While Dick makes sure Damian and Tim are comfortable, Jason starts building the walls of a proper nest. Everything is laid down with exacting precision and when it’s done, he takes up position next to Tim. The smaller boy hugs his pillow tighter as Jason spoons around him.  Dick does the same to Damian, leaving space for Bruce behind him. 

Clark is careful to note that Bruce will be sleeping closest to the door.

He backs out of the room with a sad, but hopefully comforting, smile. “This is your space. I won’t enter without your permission. If you need anything, please come ask me. I’m going to start some dinner and you can come out to get it whenever you want.”

Bruce nods, but Clark gets the feeling that it’s just to get him to leave. The man stays standing between him and the bed. As soon as the door is shut, he hears the click of the lock. He’s not hurt by it, but rather encouraged. They feel brave enough to lock him out. That’s a good sign. 

After puttering around the house and starting a stew, Clark calls Lois.

“How’d everything go?” She asks, before he can even say hello. It brings a smile to his face that only widens when he hears the boys bickering in the background. “Did you get him back safely?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Everyone’s safe.” Clark snatches a bottle of water from the fridge before sinking down onto the couch. “He has four children.”

Lois doesn’t miss a beat. “Shame that you hate children so much.”

That pulls an almost pained laugh from him. Though she adores Jon and Conner, children had always been a sore spot in their marriage. Had been the reason his relationship with Lex had fallen through as well. 

“I get the feeling they don’t like me so much. All five tried to run on the way to registration, not that I blame them...” Clark swipes a tired hand over his face. “Where we found ‘em? It was so bad. Not one of them had a proper nest, and their clothing... calling it clothing is generous.”

She’s silent, but Clark can hear the clicking of her heels as she heads to her bedroom. After the door shuts, she asks, “How old?”

“Young. Too young. They don’t know their exact ages and it’s too hard to guess. Except for the mother they’re all so small, and even he weighs half as much as he ought to.” Clark would know; he had the man on his lap. Even now he can felt the ghostly weight of the lithe body. “Soon as they’re up to it, we’ll have to get them to Ma so she can fatten them up.”

“She’s good at that.”  Lois chuckles. “I should know. Every time I smell her cooking I think I gain twenty pounds.”

“Mm. Ain’t that the truth?” Clark takes another sip of his water. “Tell me about the boys.”

By the time he’s done talking to Lois and the boys, sending them plenty of kisses over the phone to their disgust, it’s gotten late. He turns the crockpot down just a little so the house won’t catch fire and heads to bed. He passes by the locked door, but doesn’t knock to check up on them. The windows inside have been locked shut, temporarily.

Clark had gotten over the icky feeling it left him with after the fifth time catching a twelve year old omega who was determined to escape. That last time had resulted in a nightmare of a hospital trip and while it was all resolved happily in the end, Clark locks the windows now.

After leaving his door open a crack, he settles into the bed awkwardly and dreams of chasing a desperate omega down the winding streets of Gotham to a nest of starving pups.

He wakes to a bad taste in his mouth and a butcher knife to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Honest Man by Ben Platt.


	3. Pulling the Puzzles Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are well! I’m doing... okay. Lol. Somethings are better, some aren’t. I have chronic pain and for whatever reason I’m having a harder time getting things done at work than I did last summer. It’ll be alright though, I go on leave starting July 30th so we’ll see. I move back to school the first week of August, a couple weeks ahead of school’s start, so I don’t know how much time I’ll have to write but hopefully I’ll be able to get a lot done. 
> 
> I’m working on comments still! I promise. I love hearing from all of you and I really wish I wasn’t so exhausted so I could get more done for you guys. I loved getting to see your guesses for the cliffhanger last time. ;) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. :)

Clark swallows, slowly inching his hands up so his palms face outward. He tries to offer a comforting croon, but it only makes the pup flinch. Cold steel nicks his neck, but not badly. It barely draws blood.

 

The poor pup is nearly hyperventilating as he holds the knife in both hands. Too long strands of silky black hair fall into his face. His small nose scrunches up and it looks almost like there are tears in his eyes. “Please, Alpha Kent. You gotta let us go.”

“You know I can’t, Tim.” Clark is careful to keep his voice low and soothing. “I would if I was able, but that’s not how the law works.” 

It’s the answer the pup was expecting. His face crumples, but then he’s pushing the knife into Clark’s hand. The look on his face is calculating but it’s quickly hidden as he arches his neck to Clark. “Hurt me then. Don’t hurt mama or my brothers.”

“I don’t want to—“

“I’m not going to be the pretty one. I’m—I'm not...” Tim tries to close Clark’s hand around the blade. “I know alphas liketa mark up a ‘mega. I can be real good for you. I won’t even pull away if that’s what you don’t want.”

Before Clark can explain just how much he doesn’t want any of what he’s been offered, the door slams open to let in a flood of frantic omega scent. 

Bruce, chest heaving through his thin silk nighty, charges the bed. He swipes up Tim and cradles the boy close, a harsh growl rumbling from his throat. “No knives.” 

He doesn’t try to remind Clark that he’d promised not to touch the kids. It’s not likely he believed the promise anyway. Clark doubts that trying to remind their former alphas of promises went well for them. 

“Mama, mama.” Tim tugs on Bruce’s nightgown, causing it to slip off one shoulder. 

Clark really doesn’t need that glimpse of lightly toned bicep and pec. He shuts his eyes briefly to get his thoughts back on track because Bruce is terrified and the scent of attraction would definitely not be helpful.  Very carefully, he sets the knife aside, where it will be out of Bruce’s reach, and then takes just a couple steps to the side so that it’s out of his reach as well. “I’m not going to hurt your pup.”

Bruce snarls deeper at his movement, but when Clark doesn’t do anything else he pauses to nuzzle the top of Tim’s head. 

In return, Tim settles with his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s okay, B. He didn’t do anything.”

“I told you not to leave the nest.” Bruce hisses, shooting Clark a furtive glance. “He had you at knife point.”

“Actually, I had him at knife point.” Tim says. He too turns to look at Clark, but his gaze is calculating. Clark’s reaction to knife seems to have been noted, but not believed. “He didn’t even growl.”

“You...” Bruce looks like he might pass out or throw up. The unnatural pallor, combined with the daylight streaming in his window, highlights the large number of hickeys on his shoulders and neck. “Alpha, have mercy. Please. He won’t—I won’t—please.”

“I’m not going to punish you.” Clark takes a careful step forward, wincing when Bruce flinches backwards. “I promise, it’s not the first time I was held at knifepoint. I am with the police force, remember?”

“Yesterday had nothing to do with a police raid.” Tim says, eyes narrowed in reproof. “If it did, the police would have rehomed us.”

“I’m a deputy sheriff.” Clark says, but despite his best efforts he knows that he sounds defensive.

Somehow, that’s what eases some of the tension in Bruce’s frame. “In Metropolis. You have no jurisdiction in Gotham.”

“Fair point.” 

It doesn’t make the omega relax, but he doesn’t seem quite as wary either. His silver eyes glance back towards the knife lying on the bed before looking back towards Clark. “You will let Tim leave the room?”

For some reason this makes Tim give a short cry of protest before Bruce claps his hand over the pup’s mouth. Tim shoves the hand away, but falls silent and fixes Clark with a sullen glare.

A chill creeps through the room. This feels like a question full of double meanings, but he also knows that there’s only one answer that he can give. “Tim can leave the room. I don’t want any of you to feel trapped.”

“Hnn.” Bruce frowns a little at that, glancing down at Tim.

Tim huffs and clings to Bruce a little tighter before reluctantly releasing Bruce. “I’ll be in the nest.”

Bruce nudges the top of Tim’s head before letting him go.

The pup pauses to give Clark a barely concealed glare, before stepping out of the room. The door closes behind him, leaving the pair alone. The silence in the room is oppressive.

Clark swallows a few time before offering a small smile. “Is there something you needed to talk about alone? I’m sure you must have concerns.”

“Concerns.” The lines creasing Bruce’s face deepen. The omega shifts his weight from one side to the other, his silk slip slipping further down his shoulder and almost off his body. It’s a nice body, but the knowledge that Bruce is hurting keeps Clark from admiring it. With one hesitant step, then a pause, then another step, Bruce makes it across the room to stand in front of Clark. He’s maybe an inch or two shorter, just enough that he has to look up at Clark. “My son held you at knife point and you haven’t yet retaliated. Is that a good enough concern?”

“Ah, well. No harm, no foul.” Clark rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll have to get a new lock for the knife cabinet, but—“

The weight of Bruce’s hand on his chest makes him break off abruptly. He, very carefully, tries to pull the hand away. “Ah, I told you earlier that I wasn’t—“

Bruce gives him a sharp glare, but it seems almost involuntary because in the next second it’s smoothed over into something more flirtatious. That’s all the warning he gets before Bruce drops to his knees and reaches for Clark’s pants.

“Don’t!” Clark yelps and trips backwards over his braided rug onto his bed in his haste to pull away.

Bruce stays frozen in place, hand half raised. He seems uncertain again; terrified might be the better word. “Alpha?”

“You’re safe here. You and your children.” Clark works to keep his breathing steady and his anger hidden from his scent. “No one is going to touch you here, Bruce, and if anyone does I want you to tell me.”

“No one is… You were telling the truth?” Bruce leans backwards, sitting on his heels. He looks more puzzled than anything else. That clever gaze darts around the room, like he can gather the truth from the sparse rustic décor that Ma sendsg. “You didn’t see an opportunity to claim five omegas?”

“Not all alphas are like the ones you’ve known.” Clark says.

“I know.” Bruce sounds almost defensive as he tugs his strap back over his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean that I’m likely to suddenly start coming into contact with the better ones.”

Clark hums quietly in response. Careful to not move too quickly and startle Bruce, Clark crosses the room to his dresser. He digs around before he finds one of his most comfortable pairs of jeans and shirt that’s soft from wear. After wavering a moment, he grabs a clean pair of boxers. Somehow he doubts that anything Bruce has is comfortable or particularly clean.

Bruce flinches back when he offers them, but then gathers the clothing carefully to his chest. “What are these?”

“Most omegas aren’t nearly my size, so I didn’t buy anything that will fit you. You can wear these for today and if you’re up to it, we can go buy you more later today.”

“If I’m not?” Bruce asks.

“Then we’ll look online and you can continue to wear my things until they come in the mail.” He offers Bruce a smile and a hand.

The omega’s scent is sweet with pheromones meant to endear him to threatening alphas. It doesn’t seem to be a conscious choice, based on the way he bats Clark’s hand aside. He pauses a moment to see if Clark will respond with a threat, and when he doesn’t Bruce seems surer of himself. “I need to check on the boys. They’ll be frightened.”

“I’ve got clothes for them too. Well, they can borrow some of my boy’s clothes.” Clark gives an embarrassed smile. “Dick and Jason might fit into the clothing I bought earlier, but we really weren’t expecting children.”

“You have pups as well?” Bruce says. His entire being brightens at the news as he scents the air. “Where is your mate?”

“Ah. I do, two of them. One is fifteen and the other is seven.” Clark picks up the knife and Bruce flinches, but he doesn’t shy away from Clark when he approaches. “I—well, I’m not mated to either of their mothers anymore. Lois, the younger’s mother, has them until everything is settled here.”

“How does she have custody of both if she only birthed one?” Bruce asks.

Clark chuckles and takes a detour to lock the knife back away, though he will definitely be asking either Lois or Jimmy to drop off a more difficult lock soon. “Actually, I have primary custody of both.”

“You’re an alpha.” Bruce freezes where he stands. His startled expression would be funny if he wasn’t so concerned. 

Clark reaches out before he thinks better of it and then rocks backwards onto his heels. “Well, not all alphas are like the ones you’ve known.”

The look Bruce gives him is unimpressed, could almost be called a pout even. That is, if such a slight shift in expression from neutral could be called anything. “You’ve no clue the alphas I’ve known.”

“I think I can probably guess.” Clark does his hardest not to look pointedly at the marks left on Bruce’s neck by alphas who’ve used him like a chew toy. 

Now Bruce truly is pouting, there’s nothing else he can call that mild furrow of his brow. “You’ve a small clue. A very, very small clue.”

Before he can respond, Jason charges in angrily with Dick trying to hold him back. It appears that Dick’s grip slips on him and the other boy charges straight into Bruce’s legs, nearly toppling him over.  Jason promptly wraps his arms around Bruce’s waist. His teeth bare threateningly as he snaps them at Clark. “Don’t’chu dare touch B. The other alphas always gave us a coupla days to settle ‘fore we had to do anything.” 

“I’m not—I gave him clothes to wear.” Clark protests, gesturing at Bruce. “I was going to get you and your brothers a change of clothes next.”

“Why?”  Jason narrows his eyes and nuzzles Bruce’s waist. “Our current lingerie not hit the right kinks?” He tugs Bruce’s nightgown. “C’mon, B. There’s only one of him. Bet we can take him an’ be outta here ‘fore anyone notices.”

“Easy, Jaylad.” Bruce strokes a hand through Jason’s hair, glancing up at Clark. His own eyes narrow before he angles a little more towards Jason and little further away from Clark. “He gave me some of his clothes.”

“Tim said he’s as stupid as he claims.” Dick whispers at a volume Clark can just barely catch. “Maybe he is a good alpha.”

“An maybe he ain’t.” Jason says. 

“But maybe I am.” Clark grabs an apple from the bowl and crouches down to offer it to him. “For now at least, you and your family are safe.” 

For a moment he thinks that Jason might bite him, but then the pup snatched the apple from him and darts back half behind his mother. “You ain’t gotta crouch none. ‘m short, not young.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.” Clark doesn’t smile, hoping that a more serious expression will go farther to reassure Jason. 

There’s a dangerous clattering from the back of the house before they hear the desperate whine of a young pup. “Mother!”

A few minutes later, the youngest is running towards them. He stops just shy of Bruce to glare up at his mother through unshed tears. “You left the nest.”

“I know.” Bruce takes the few remaining steps to his youngest son and kneels down to nuzzle his hair. “I had to, habibi. Everything is alright.”

“I never claimed otherwise.” The pup doesn’t settle, but instead glares at Clark before he’s distracted by the clothing also in Bruce’s arms. “What is this?” 

“It’s his clothes, duh.” Jason answers with a jerk of his thumb towards Clark. He’s taken a couple bites from the apple and is now passing it over to Tim. It doesn’t escape Clark’s notice that Jason also puts himself between Tim and Clark. “Boy Scout says he’s got more for us.”

“How dare you.” Damian spits out, glaring at Clark. “Mother already has a mate. He doesn’t have any need for you trying to bed him.” 

“I’m not trying to bed your mother, or any of your brothers. I just wanted to give a safe place for a while.” It’s hard to keep his voice even when Damian is ten years, at the oldest. There’s no reason he should know anything about what he’s implying. “There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“Tt.” Damian turns his head away from Clark. His hand fists tightly in the silk of Bruce’s nighty. “This nest doesn’t smell right, Mother. I want to go home.” 

Bruce croons softly, calling his other boys to his side as he heads back towards their room.  “I know, but time will change the smell. This will be better. Here we will only serve one alpha instead of many.”

Tim allows himself to pulled after Bruce by Jason, clutching the apple to his chest like a treasure. 

Dick pauses before following. He tugs at the web of silk and lace that serves as his current covering. “Do you truly have clothes for us? Real clothes?”  

“Would you like to help me pick some that your brothers would like?” Clark asks.

Dick frowns like he’s going to decline, but then nods hesitantly. “Yes please, Alpha.”

“You can call me Clark. There’s no need for titles.” He gestures for the boy to follow him down the hallway. 

As they pass the bedroom that his guests have taken residence in they can hear Damian ask, “How will father find us if we’re not at home waiting?”

It seems that Dick can sense his question before he asks it, because he answers it almost immediately. His expression is dark and angry.  “Damian’s sire.... is complicated and not my story to tell. She’s not worth finding.”

“Are you sure? If she—“ 

“If you found her, the only ones she would bother to take are Bruce and Damian, maybe Jason.” Dick insists. “Tim she would give to her father. You can’t find her.”

“I wouldn’t know where to find her.” Clark tries to reassure. He’s not sure it works, but that’s alright. They’ve reached the boy’s room. He pushes inside and leads the way to their dressers. “I know you said he’s probably older than what Jon is, but they look about the same size so something he has might work...”

“You’re really just going to let us pick whatever we want from here?” Dick glances at him and then edges in closer so he can run his hand over the folded clothes. He lingers over a few and then hesitantly picks a soft green shirt and a pair of shorts. When Clark doesn’t take them back and instead opens up Kon’s drawer for Dick to pick out a set for Tim, he hugs the clothes tight to his chest. The jeans he picks for Tim are slightly ripped and the tee has some sort of a joke on it, but it’s not one he gets. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to pick from here for you and Jason, or would you like to try the omega clothes I have?”

“We can use the omega clothes.” Dick ducks his head, arching his neck just a little. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Clark says. He pulls out the box of omega clothes. 

 Dick first pulls out a pair of cargos and a red hoodie before following it up with a selection of a bright blue and yellow tie dye tee and skinny jeans. 

When they go back out into the hallway, Jason is waiting for them. The omega child’s nose scrunches as he scents the air. Whatever he scents, it doesn’t seem to be what he fears. Jason reaches out to gather Dick close. “C’mon, Dickie. B is getting worried.”

“I got us real clothes.” Dick runs over to Jason’s side and holds up his treasure. “Look. I got you a red hoodie like you had when they brought you in. I know it’s not the same as the one your momma got you, but—“

“It’s nice, Dickie. Thanks.” The younger pup nuzzles under Dick’s jaw, despite needing to bend slightly to do so. 

Bruce is waiting at the door, looking both of his pups over before narrowing his gaze on Clark. After ushering the pair in, he stands in the doorway like that will be all it takes to keep Clark out. “I... Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, Bruce. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll have food for you guys.” 

Bruce nods and starts to shut the door, before he wavers. His shoulders straighten and for a moment it looks like he’s preparing for a fight. “If we’re the reason your pups have left... you should call them back.  I know the hell you go through when your pups aren’t with you. I wouldn’t... we wouldn’t want anyone to feel that way because of us.”

“I’ll talk to Lois later tonight.” Clark reassures. “It will be alright.”

“Hnn.” Bruce gives him another considering look. Then he shuts the door and Clark is left alone to consider the morning’s events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from The Scientist by Coldplay, but I listen only to the Glee cover. I used to hate this song before I heard Glee’s cover actually. Highly recommend.


	4. ‘round and ‘round the flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really have a lot to say this time. Hope you all are doing well! Work still sucks, but it seems like the more dissatisfied I am with work, the more I write so that’s something I suppose. I’m looking into other options, or at least some side jobs to make up for the fact that they keep cutting my hours so they don’t have to make me full time.

Bruce holds the clothing in his hands loosely. Something in his chest warms almost to the point of burning. His sons have already stripped out of their lingerie and are scrambling into the gifts. Even Jason pulls the neckline of his hoodie up so he can rub his cheek against it. 

Damian is still pouting, but he’s also changed into the clothing that Dick brought to him, after significant prodding. Now he’s begrudgingly letting Dick groom him. He’s reached the age where he feels too old to be groomed, but Dick’s never let that stop him with any of his brothers. 

Tim is back in the nest. He’s bustling around, moving pillows from one spot to another and then back again. With one particularly troublesome pillow he chirps his displeasure. A few times he’s glances covertly at Bruce, no doubt waiting for his lecture. 

He’ll have to wait a while longer. Bruce is still too terrified and angry to give a proper tongue-lashing. The alpha hasn’t done anything yet—still insists he doesn’t want anything from them. Kent turned down a blowjob. It’s been a long time since Bruce has met an alpha that didn’t jump at the chance to get his knot wet. 

Jason presses against Bruce’s side, glaring at Tim. He’s probably hoping that Bruce doesn’t realize he’s the one who picked the lock. That’s a conversation they’ll have to have soon, but for now Bruce is just grateful to have his children. 

Without giving any warning, he scoops up Jason and nuzzles his pup’s cheek. Jason squirms for a few minutes, before nuzzling back in return. Bruce’s nose drags across one of the deep furrows in Jason’s cheek. He gives a faint growl and licks over the scars. 

That does prompt Jason to wiggle free and glare at him, hands shoved in his hoodie pocket. “Aw c’mon, Bruce. Why you gotta do that? I ain’t a puppy.”

“You’re my puppy.” Bruce drops a kiss on top of Jason’s head. “Are you okay? I know the last person to see you was—“

“‘m fine.” He mumbles, staring down at his feet. “Wasn’t him. Guess one ‘a his men earned a reward. Was a sweet guy actually.”

“Okay.” Bruce runs his hands through Jason’s hair, over his shoulders like that might convince him Jason is telling the truth. “Okay.” 

“Guys, it’s nesting time.” Dick whines. He pouts at them, resting his chin on Damian’s head. If one didn’t know better, they would think Dick a shallow, flirty omega.  Bruce knows better. He’s seen Dick’s sharp smirk before he twists an alpha into a pliable mess. He knows that while Dick plays the clingy, cheerful older brother, it’s a show meant to ease tensions when necessary. 

Jason huffs and gives a small growl, but he lets Bruce scoop him up and plop him down into the nest. Once deposited among the plush comforters, Jason starts up a begrudging purr that eases into true contentment when Tim starts to groom him. 

Those two get on like a wildfire in California, when they aren’t tearing each other to shreds. True it means that Bruce has to keep a closer eye on them to make sure they’re safe than if they still hated each other, but he would never choose to go back the early days. Back when Jason had resented Tim for replacing him after their masters told the family that Jason had been torn to shreds for attempting escape. Back when Tim had been angry that the older brother he’d idolized for being willing to choose death over captivity would now roll over and present on command. 

Days full of heartache as he tried to mediate their fights without taking sides. As he tried to adjust to the angry, vengeful person his second eldest had become. As he tried to keep Tim from spiralling into suicide at Jason’s fervent rejection. 

No.  The danger they create together is worth it if it means they’re happy. 

With all his pups nestled safely into the walls of their nest, Bruce allows himself to change. It feels odd to be so covered up. More than that, it’s strange that his body isn’t the focus of the clothing. While they would get the occasional alpha who wanted them dressed in street clothes, it was never anything so decidedly innocent as jeans and a baggy tee. 

Dick gives a short growl when Bruce takes too long to climb onto the bed with them. It fades into a content yip when Bruce settles in, curling around all four of his pups as best he can. Absently he combs through their hair, smoothing out tangles.

Damian in particular fusses unhappily. He’s still so young, barely ten—if even that. It’s hard to remember sometimes, but others it’s painfully obvious. This nest, though objectively better than anything he’s had in his young life, doesn’t smell like their family yet. There’s a surface layer of scent, but it’s yet to seep into the room. 

Bruce tucks the pup in a little closer to his scent glands, hoping that will help. It gets him an unhappy glare. “I’m not a child, mother.”

“Maybe this makes me more comfortable.” Bruce says, careful to keep his tone mild. He has to reach out to stop Jason’s leg from bouncing as  he bumps noses with Damian. 

Damian grumbles, but rubs noses with Bruce. Eventually he and the others doze off while Bruce watches over them. He’s desperately tired, but he needs to stay awake and keep an ear out for the alpha’s return. If he tests the door and finds that it’s locked...

No alpha could be expected to let his omegas deny him access to their bodies without punishment. 

A few hours later and they wake with grumbling stomachs. The apple that the alpha gave to Jason was finished off before they took their nap. That leaves two options, to ask for food or to take it. Both pose risks.

“I say we jus’ take it.” Jason says. He’s rather comfortably reclined on his horde of pillows. “Long as we’re careful he probably won’t even notice.”

“Tt.” Damian nuzzles closer to Bruce, eyes still closed. Bruce isn’t sure that he’s actually awake. Disagreeing with his brothers just for the sake of doing so isn’t out of character for his youngest son. 

Dick pauses his grooming of Tim’s hair to frown. “I dunno. Timmy said he didn’t even growl when—“ here he pauses to give Bruce a sidelong wince, “anyway. He gave us clothes. And he offered food already.”

 “Food that could be drugged.” Tim says. He’s cheerfully barging past Dick’s stumble, probably hoping Bruce won’t remember to lecture him. He’s setting himself up for some strong disappointment. “It’s not like there isn’t a precedent for that.”

“He hasn’t done it yet.” Dick flicks Tim’s forehead with a pout. When he looks back up at Bruce though, his eyes are dark with worry. “What do you think, B?”

Bruce tips his head back as he thinks, weighing out each factor carefully. His gut says not to trust the man. The facts seem to point towards the man being who he says he is. At least, Bruce believes that they won’t be forced into sex work here. If that were going to happen, they wouldn’t be living in Kent’s home. 

And it isKent’s home. The scents that fill the apartment are too strong, too settled into the cracks for it to be anything else. 

That doesn’t mean that they aren’t there to entertain him. A small harem of omegas is a common alpha fantasy. His reaction to Tim’s knife is still confusing, but perhaps he really does want them to be willing partners. It’s a strange idea to be sure, but if Tim’s assessment is right then it wouldn’t be out of character for the strange alpha.

“You four will stay in here while I talk to our new Alpha.” Bruce says. “Based on his reaction to our conversation, I’ll make the decision then. Dick, keep a tight grip on your brothers. If I find that they’ve pulled another stunt along the lines of this morning, I’ll skin them myself.”

Jason clenches his jaw, but looks down with an embarrassed whine. He’s instigated more than his fair share of trouble, but this time was clearly Tim’s idea. Since returning to them, Jason’s become more wary of displeasing alphas if he can help it. 

Tim on the other hand, meets Bruce’s gaze evenly. “We needed to know what kind of alpha he is. Now we know.”

“We know nothing, Tim, other than he’s willing to bide his time.” Bruce raps his knuckles on Tim’s head lightly. “You got lucky. I don’t want you doing anything else.”

Tim looks away with a huff, hiding his face behind a pillow. 

Bruce nudges his pup. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Bruce.” Tim jerks the pillow down to his stomach to glare at Bruce. He must be rather angry if he’s reverted to his given name. Usually he calls Bruce Mama, if only because it irritates Damian. 

Unable to help it, Bruce smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead and then leans over to kiss the top of Jason’s head. For now, there’s no one watching and so there’s no danger in showing his affection for his children. “Good. Now try to rest a little more. I’ll try to come back with food.”

All four nod and turn away with mournful expressions. It’s not hard to guess what they think Bruce will be trading for their meal. 

After just a moment more’s indulgence, Bruce unlocks the door and slips out of it. He waits outside until he hears the click of the lock behind him. Then he sets off in search of Kent.

Multiple voices can be heard from the living room, so that’s where he heads. Cautiously, he slides along the hallway so he can peek his head into the living room. To his surprise there’s only Kent on the couch and the tv is off.

He slides along the floor in an awkward side shuffle until he’s behind the couch and can get a peek at whatever Kent is looking at. It looks like one of the phones that their previous alphas had, but it’s playing a video. Bruce leans in just a little closer to see if he can determine what sort of weird camera/TV hybrid this is. 

That’s when one of the boys points and asks, “Who’s that, Daddy?”

Bruce trips over his feet trying to put space between himself and Kent when the alpha turns to look at him. 

The stupid alpha has the nerve to smile at him softly, making his glasses slip down a little. “That’s Bruce. He’s going to be staying with us for a while. Is everything alright, Bruce?”

“Mm.” Bruce nods sharply. He feels awkward, all of eight years again and not sure what alphas want from him. “We’re... fine.”

“I’m glad.” Kent’s smile gets wider somehow as he gestures Bruce closer. 

Reluctantly, he obeys. He doesn’t move to sit on the couch, but he does stand behind it and lean in when Kent waves him even closer. 

Then Kent holds the screen closer. “I’m video chatting my kids. I was asking them if they wanted to come home or stay a little longer with Lois. This punk is Conner,” He taps the amused older boy and then touches the grinning younger boy, “and this rascal is Jon. Kon, Jon, this is Bruce.”

“Nice to meet you, Bruce.” Conner smiles like he knows something Bruce doesn’t. Despite being used to this expression coming from Tim, Bruce feels uncomfortable with it coming from a stranger. The teen looks almost like Kent in miniature, but with more piercings. They line both his ears and two studs dot one eyebrow. 

Jon is still waiting to grow into his bone structure, but he doesn’t quite look so similar to Kent. Without seeing his mother, it’s hard to say if the differences are due to puppy fat or similarities to his other parent. He’s also excitable in a way that reminds Bruce of Dick when he was younger. “Hi Bruce! Dad says you’ve got kids an’ one of them is even close to my age. I wanna come meet them, but Kon says that I’ll scare them. You don’t think that I’ll scare them, do you?”

Bruce stares at the device and then glances sideways. “A video call? Like in sci-fi? This is live?”

The alpha manages to hold in his smile just barely, but one corner does quirk upwards. “Mmhm. Phones are able to do some amazing things now. Most of it I don’t understand. The boys have to show me how to do everything.” 

He doesn’t ask when the last time Bruce saw a phone. 

Bruce is inexplicably grateful for it. Perhaps he should be ashamed of how he’s spent the last twenty-some years, but it’s not as if he had a choice. He chooses to change the topic rather than dwell on things he can’t change.  “You told them about us?”

“I didn’t want them to be startled when I brought home five omegas instead of one.” Clark turns to the screen again, leaving his back to Bruce. It’s either a display of trust, or confidence that Bruce can’t hurt him. It’s not clear which. “Jon especially needs the time to get out some of his excitement.”

Jon shrugs off the admonishment. “I can’t help it, Dad. All the omegas are always Conner’s age. You neverbring home anyone my age.”

The frightened noise that escapes Bruce’s throat is involuntary. “Conner’s age?”

He’s already backing away. Both Jason and Tim seem too close to the teenager’s age for Bruce to be comfortable. Perhaps he ought to just steal something for them so he can get back to be guarding them.

“Why you gotta say it like that, stupid?” There’s the sound of a light smack and a puppy yelp. “Dad’s helping people, not dating them. He’s not gonna turn someone out onto the streets jus’ ‘cause you think they’re too old to be your friend either.”

“Don’t call your brother stupid, Conner.” Kent sounds exhausted. “But he’s right, Jon. Not everyone is as lucky as us and we need to help everyone we can, not just pick the people we like best. Now, give your mom my love. I’ll call you later tonight and you can tell me what you want to do then.”

“‘Kay. Bye, Dad.” Conner gives the screen a salute and then disappears. 

Jon pouts for half a moment before he brightens and waves. “Alright. Bye!”

Then the screen blinks to a white page with various numbers and names. Clark presses a button to turn it black as he turns to face Bruce again. 

“They look like you.” Bruce blurts before Clark can say anything else.

For a moment the alpha looks caught off guard, but then he smiles again. “Thank you.” There’s a moment of silence, but not an uncomfortable one. “Your children look like you as well.”

“Thanks. They were handpicked.” Bruce can’t help his laughter, it might be a strangled sob. He’s not sure anymore. “A matching set, you know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Clark says. His expression is carefully neutral, but Bruce doesn’t think it hides anger. 

“I carried Damian.” Bruce’s hand twitches to cover his stomach, but he jerks it back to his side. Clark is under no pretense that Bruce is a wholesome omega. He clearly thought Bruce carried all of them, so if anything he should be pleasantly surprised by the small handful of stretch marks across his abdomen. “The others were brought to me to train and I claimed them.”

“Claimed them?” Clark asks. 

“I made them nests and groomed them and took care of them when they were hurt.” Bruce finds himself shifting his stance defensively. “I comforted them when they cried and kept them quiet so we wouldn’t be found. I claimed them. They’re mine.”

Clark nods. His expression is serious, like he’s actually listening to what Bruce says instead of imagining Bruce beneath him. He reaches out and takes Bruce’s hand firmly. “No one is going to take them from you anymore, I promise.  They’re yours.” 

Bruce has to pull away. He doesn’t know how to respond. Their old alphas usually demanded Bruce service them in order to properly thank them for letting Bruce keep his children. This alpha doesn’t look like he wants that. He doesn’t seem to expect thanks at all. He’s giving Bruce his children like it’s the obvious thing to do. 

For the first time, Bruce can sort of see why someone might want to kiss an alpha. 

He opens his mouth and then closes it a few times. The words aren’t coming out like they should. Nothing’s working like it should. His fingers tingle with pins and needles, creeping up his arms and ratcheting his heartbeat up another notch. Metallic fear snakes into his scent, and he needs to get it under control before the boys scent it and come to his rescue again but he just can’t. 

“Are you hungry?” Clark asks. The distinct rumble of alpha threads through his words, but it doesn’t feel threatening. “I’ve got some stew made, if you think your stomachs can handle it.”

Bruce swallows and nods. “Can,” He takes a breath, “can we eat in the room, or should I get them?”

“I’ll get you some bowls and you can take the stew into your nest.” Clark stands, setting his phone on the glass coffee table. “Once you’re more comfortable here I’d love to have meals with you,  but there’s no rush.”

Bruce nods like this makes sense to him and follows the alpha into the kitchen. He expects to be handed a tub of leftovers, maybe a bowl, and a few spoons. 

Instead Clark counts out a glass bowl for each of them and a spoon to match. Those he gives to Bruce before picking up a ladle and the crockpot he had set up for his own dinner. “I won’t go into the room, but if I carry this for you then you won’t have to make two trips.”

Bruce just nods again. 

Minutes later, he’s settled onto the floor with his children settled in a circle, watching them eat a homemade meal for the first time. The door behind them is locked and their alpha doesn’t care. He seemed to approve even. 

When they finish, they tuck the crockpot into the mini fridge Clark said is theirs. Then they all climb back into the nest. His pups all sprawl out happily, their stomachs distended from the full meal. 

Tucking them in close, Bruce lets his eyes rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars.


	5. Don't Want to be a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just barely got this up before the end of Jason's birthday. He's not in this chapter as much as one might expect him to be given that it is his birthday, but this fic is mostly about Bruce and Clark.
> 
> We finally get to see Jon and Connor! They'll be hanging out a lot more now that they've moved back home. Clark does have primary custody of them, but Lois can come get them whenever she wants. Lex is allowed visiting rights, mostly bc Clark couldn't prove that he was abusing Connor, but they have to be supervised visits.
> 
> Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS!!! WE officially hit 1,000 yesterday and I had to take a few minutes to myself in my room to cry from the sheer joy. I literally never imagined that many people would read my writing, much less like it. You're all the best. TT~TT

Clark has a small huddle of omegas in his living room when the door opens. Lois offered to drop the boys off and he accepted gratefully after realizing he didn’t own a vehicle large enough to accommodate his entire household anymore. He could have left the omegas in the apartment, but he was under no illusions that they would still be there if he did so.

  
He’s optimistic, not stupid.

  
Bruce has them all collected into a corner of Clark’s couch. The youngest pup looks rather put out at being cradled in Jason’s arms alongside Tim. Dick has taken up post, standing alongside the couch with their father. Despite watching the door with a murderous intensity, Bruce still jumps when it slams open.

  
“Dad! Mom stopped and let us get cheesecake.” Jon declares, running straight into his arms with a thump of air at the impact.

  
Conner’s entrance is more casual, strolling to the table to drop off his load of groceries. While Jon is clearly eyeing the omegas with unrestrained glee at the idea of new friends, Conner doesn’t glance at them.

  
“That sounds great, bud.” Clark gives Jon a gentle warning squeeze, just a reminder that their guests are still nervous and easily startled. Then he sets the pup down to go join his brother in the kitchen, putting away the groceries, while he and Lois talk. They stay in the doorway, speaking quietly. “Thanks for all your help, Lo. I do appreciate it.”

  
“Don’t sweat it, Smallville.” She ruffles his hair gently before glancing past him to the omegas. “You sure having them over so early into their adjustment is a good idea?”

“No.” It’s hard to to admit, but Clark really isn’t sure what the best steps are to take in this case. “I think it’s got the best chance of helping though, you should have seen the way he perked up at hearing about the kids. Seemed a lot more at ease after the FaceTime too.”

“They look rough.” She agrees, leaning into his shoulder. “They really has all five of them in that tiny space?”

“Mmhm.” For a moment, Clark lets himself breath in her comforting scent. “The building was crumbling around them, mold everywhere. And they’re so skittish, more than anyone else we’ve ever helped. I don’t know what they were forced into exactly, but it wasn’t good. The alpha who asked me if I wanted a couple hours with Bruce bragged about everything I was allowed to do.”

“I can’t imagine.” Sympathy, thick and sweet, pools into her words and scent. Lois strokes her fingers over his cheek softly. “I’ve gotta go, but call me if you ever need anything. I know I’m not the softest omega out there, but when they’re ready talking to me might help.”

“If something comes up, you’ll be my first call.” He promises, pressing his forehead to hers. “I sent you my first pass of edits by the way, so see if you can’t get a look at them. And tell Perry I might need the full leave this time.”

“I’ll make sure you get extra.“ She winks as she pulls back. “Just make sure to take care of yourself too. I know how you get when someone needs help.”

“I’m counting on your nightly texts to nag me into it.” He jokes, stepping back into the apartment.

Lois rolls her eyes before blowing a kiss to the boys. Then she’s gone and Clark has to focus on introductions.  
Jon is, of course, watching the omegas with a friendly grin. Conner is leaned against the kitchen table, waiting for Clark.

The omegas are huddled even closer together. Jason glares at Clark’s pup’s with a fervent intensity. The deep scars across his face twist with it. Dick leans down and nuzzles the younger boy’s curls, one hand rubbing his arm gently.

Clark clears his throat, drawing the room’s attention to him. “So, ah, introductions. Boys. These are Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.” He gestures to each boy in turn, but they don’t so much as nod when they hear their names. Jason keeps his glare fixed on the boys and Bruce is watching him closely. “And, ah. These are my boys, Conner and Jon.”

Conner gives a cocky two fingered salute, while Jon waves.

Nobody says anything.

Clark clears his throat again. “Um, lunch is sandwiches if we want to head into the kitchen.”

Jon jumps to grab the bread while Conner saunters over to the fridge to get the lunch meat. The clatter of dishes and cabinets filters back to the living room. Clark cringes at a particularly loud crash.

The omegas all stay frozen.

Bruce tips his nose up just a hair, nostrils flaring slightly. His cold blue eyes narrow and focus on Clark. Something tight and pained tugs at his gaunt features, but then he ducks his head to murmur something soft to Dick.

The eldest boy glances over at Clark, but most of his attention seems towards the kitchen. He shrugs one bony shoulder and flaps a hand as he replies quietly. Then, at Bruce’s answering nod, he turns to tap Jason’s shoulder lightly.

Jason stiffens further, his scent swelling up abruptly with fear. Tim and Damian both squirm as Jason’s hold tightens. His voice is quiet, but his fervor makes it easier to understand him. “We need to go. I want the nest.”

“We need to meet them.” Bruce is louder now, and soft. He reaches to touch Jason’s face, but aborts the movement. The omega’s taps his fingers anxiously on his thighs. “I want you with me.”

For some reason that makes Jason’s expression darken while Tim gives a quiet hiss at Bruce. The younger accompanies his outburst with a curled lip. It quickly melts into encouragement as he arches up to whisper into Jason’s ear.

Jason shakes his head, but when Tim squeezes his hand, he relents and his entire body slumps into despondency.

Damian squirms free and latches onto his mother’s arm immediately. His nose is tipped in the air with disdain, but his voice warbles with uncertainty. “Tt. They’re still unpresented, hardly a danger. You’ll survive, Todd. Unfortunately, you have before.”

“Thanks, Gremlin.” Jason bats the top of Damian’s cheek lightly. Then he stands and heads for the kitchen with squared shoulders, Tim at his side.

Bruce swings Damian up onto his hip and Dick brings up the rear. The eldest pup casts Clark a wary glance coupled with a flirtatious smile.

It makes him uncomfortable.

Clark follows them in as well, doing his best to avoid crowding them. Jon and Connor are quietly bickering. Thankfully they’re keeping the argument soft, without shoving and pushing. Still, Jason cringes back from the argument and bares his teeth before Tim turns to whisper something to Jason that makes the pup settle.

Clark shoots Bruce an apologetic glance, noting the omega mother’s sharp gaze on him. Then he turns his attention to his foolish children, setting one hand on each shoulder.

Damian flinches at that, clearly waiting for him to backhand his own children. Quickly, he pulls his hand back. “Settle down, pups. We have guests.”

“You have prisoners.” Jason hisses under his breath, though Clark pretends not to hear. It’s not like the kid is wrong. They truly are trapped with Clark for now. As much as he hates the institutional sexism that’s forced them into this situation, for now this what they have to work with.

“Sorry, Pa.” Jon ducks his head apologetically. Then he turns to the omegas and bares his neck to them. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Tt. As if we would feel threatened by puppies.” It shouldn’t be possible for Damian to appear so condescending perched as he is on his mother’s hip. One of his hands clutches Bruce’s neckline tightly even as he looks down on Jon and Connor for being children.

Jon looks properly chastised, ducking his head, but Connor has to turn away to cough into his elbow.

“Thank you, Jon.” Clark ducks his head to press a kiss to his pup’s cheek. “Now. What are you and your brother making here?”

“I want ham sandwiches, but Connor got out the turkey.” Jon huffs, stretching for the bread again. He can’t quite reach, fingertips skimming the plastic wrapper. “An’ he said I’m too little to help make lunch.”

“Bread’s not cut yet, tiny. You’ll chop your fingers off.” Connor is quick to defend himself.

“Why don’t we let your brother cut the bread and then you can help me top it?” Dick steps forward, almost crowding Jon. Thankfully the youngest pup holds still when the omega starts to smooth his hands over Jon’s hair and cheeks. “We can find all the best toppings, yeah? I bet you know where to find the ham, and we can make a turkey sandwich for your brother.”

“Um,” Jon blinks up at Dick before looking over at Clark for guidance.

Clark glances over at Bruce. With how timid all of the omegas have been behaving, the last thing Clark expected was to see any of them interact with the children voluntarily. In fact, he rather expected them to shy away from Jon and Connor altogether. Instead, Dick is still scenting Jon while Bruce is eying Jon intently, like he’s tempted to do the same. He just shrugs one shoulder at Jon with a slight nod. Taking a step back, he really should have expected that response. Bruce clearly has an affinity for children, having adopted three of them. Perhaps this really was the best choice. Jon takes to the grooming well, leaning in with a happy purr.

Connor rolls his eyes and turns back to the counter top, reaching for the knife. “Fine. It’d be faster if I just did it though.”

“Faster isn’t always better.” Tim says at Connor’s elbow, making the alpha pup jump. “How’s he going to learn if you don’t let him help?”

“How’d—You were over there.” Connor points over at Jason, still lingering in the doorway uncomfortably.

Jason bares his teeth with a growl that sounds uncomfortably close to a whine.

Tim jostles Connor with his elbow, pressing in maybe just a touch closer than Clark wants to see. The young omega pup’s smile is sweet, but Clark can still see the hint of something sharper around his eyes. “We did have enough room to walk before we were brought here. It was more finding the time that was the issue.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Connor stares down at Tim before looking up at Clark pleadingly. Then, before Clark can say anything, Connor looks back to Tim. “Did… Did you want to help me then?”

“I think for now I would prefer to watch.” Tim hums and then slides a glance to Clark. His red lips twist into a smile that one might use to hint at an inside joke. “I’m not sure our alpha wants me to have access to weapons anytime soon.”

“Definitely not.” Clark and Bruce say at the same time. Bruce flinches when he realizes it, ducking his head. Knowing that how he reacts could help or harm his efforts at making the man trust him, Clark makes sure to keep his laughter soft. “Glad we’re on the same page. I’d be glad to have you help Connor, Tim.”

“Right, um.” Connor blinks down at Tim before shrugging and tossing the bread to the younger pup. “Alright. Carry this to the table for me while I get the other loaf.”

“Please.” Jon prompts before Clark can say anything. It gets all of the omegas to look over at him in confusion.

Immediately Connor nods and apologizes before adding, “Please”

That gets him even more puzzlement as they stare at him. Jason reacts first, throwing his head back to laugh long and hard until he’s doubled over and the laughter turns hysterical. Bruce sets Damian down in a rush, pushing him towards Dick. Then he’s swinging Jason up into a tight hold and running him to their room and Clark is left with the other kids.

* * *

 Bruce cradles his boy against his chest, tucking Jason’s head against his neck as the latest laughing fit takes over his body. He’s left the others out with Clark, but he trusts Dick to keep them safe. “Shh, Jay. You’re okay, He’s not here. You don’t need to laugh anymore. Shhh. Shh.”

Jason clings to Bruce in return, fingers tangling in his hair at the nape of his neck. It hurts, but his son’s pain hurts more. Nothing on this earth hurts more than knowing his pups are hurting and there’s nothing he can do about it; knowing that they were hurt while he was trapped in the other room helpless.

The frenzy lasts a long time, longer than most of Jason’s episodes.

“Shh, shh. There we go. That’s it, baby. Come back to me.” Bruce settles Jason down in the center of the nest they’ve built, tucking pillows and blankets around his frail body.

Jason remains listless, nuzzling against the pillow that Bruce slept on this morning. His purr is quiet, probably more instinctual than anything real contentment. His sea blue eyes are half-lidded, staring out unseeingly at the wall. White scars cut through some of the larger freckles on his face. Those had cost Jerome an extra hundred for each mark on his face; a price put on his pup’s pain. It hadn’t been much of a deterrent, there were still at least half a dozen ridges and grooves slicing across Jason’s features.

Bruce strokes over one and clucks soothingly to his hurting child.

In return Jason presses against his hand. He seems to relax for a few minutes before he rolls over and vomits. For once, half digested food comes up instead of the bile of an empty stomach.

While Jason’s body heaves, Bruce helps to prop him up and rub his back. Each retch makes Jason’s whole body convulse. Unable to do anything else, Bruce strokes Jason’s sweaty curls out of his face and presses soft kisses to his temple. Tears streak down Jason’s face in small rivulets and Bruce wipes those away too. Then once his baby has finished, Bruce cuddles him back to his chest. “It’s gonna be okay, Jaylad. You’re going to be okay. He’s gone. You’re safe.”

“I smelled him.”

“He’s not here.” Bruce scents Jason insistently, doing his best to cover up any lingering smell of the alpha.

Jason allows it, clinging limply to the collar of Bruce’s shirt. He eventually stirs and panics again. “Does Dick have Tim and Damian? Where are they? Are they safe?”

“They’re still in the kitchen.” At least, Bruce is praying they’re still out there and safe. He has complete faith in Dick to keep the others safe at least, and he’s pretty sure now that his children are there to become mates for Clark’s pups so they’re probably safe for now. “I’ll get them in a minute. We just gotta get you settled first.”

“They’re not safe.” Jason grips Bruce’s arm tightly, trying to get himself pushed up into a sitting position. He immediately doubles over with a pained moan and presses his forehead against Bruce’s knee. “They’re not safe, B. You gotta go get them.”

“I can’t leave you—”

“You gotta get them.” He forces himself to sit up and shoves weakly at Bruce’s arm. The terror twisting his expression is real. Too many times when Jason was feeling ill their captors would punish one of the others for the inconvenience, correctly guessing that would hurt Jason more than any punishment they could inflict on him. It hardly matters that they were always the source of Jason’s illness to begin with.

Bruce hesitates, but then nods. He scootches Jason off to the side so he can clear away the worst of the mess and then quickly rebuild a partial nest around his pup. They won’t be able to completely clean everything until tonight when Bruce can sneak out to try his hand at laundry, so these half measures will have to do.

Meanwhile, Jason curls up in the small nest looking miserable. He’ll probably throw up again soon. Bruce needs to hurry and get the others before it happens so that way he’ll have help tending to Jason. Now that Jason is out of immediate danger, Bruce definitely feels the maternal itch to gather his pups together to nest safely under his watch. He doesn’t like letting any of them out of his sight, not before and certainly not now.

For all he knows, Jon and Connor might have mated his other boys and Bruce will be left scrambling to pick up their shattered pieces and hold them together.

So that’s why when he steps out he fails to notice Clark and trips over him. That’s why he’s too focused on finding his missing boys to catch himself before snarling out his fiercest challenge when the large alpha steadies Bruce against his muscled body with a hand on his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Monster Among Men by 5 Seconds of Summer.


	6. Sings in the Dead of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more time I spend on this Earth, the worse things look. We’re just gonna keep on chugging ‘til the end. I’m gonna get better at some point, it’s just slow going. Sorry I’m so depressing right now. Love you guys. <3

Clark steadies the stumbling omega, wincing at the stink of fear and vomit that surrounds him. “Is everything okay?”

  
Bruce snarls and pulls back to block the door with his body, putting himself between his pup and the perceived danger. Recognition makes his expression twist, but he doesn’t move either. From inside the room a small worried whimper makes Bruce flinch back like he wants to go comfort his pup, but refuses to turn his back on Clark. “We’re fine.”

  
“Are you sure?” Clark lets his skepticism show. He doesn’t let it turn into the appearance of anger and he’s glad to see that Bruce doesn’t tense up more, even though he doesn’t relax either. “I only want to help you.”

  
“We’re fine.” Bruce repeats, more firmly this time.

  
Before he can say more, the unmistakable sound of retching begins. Pain and resignation both flood Bruce’s fine boned features. He bares one last snarl at Clark and then runs back into the room.

  
Clark rushes out to the kitchen, ignoring the other children for now. Dick seems to have things well in hand and the other omegas seem upset, but not distressed. Tim did say that this happened a lot, so perhaps they’re too used to Jason turning ill to bother reacting any further. Clark snatches up a bowl and rushes it to the room.

  
Bruce takes the bowl from him, placing it under Jason, before doing his best to push between Clark and Jason. His teeth are bared completely, but it seems more of an involuntary fear response than a true threat.

  
“It’s alright. I’m leaving.” He backs away slowly, baring his neck to the protective mother. Blood roars through his ears, his pulse pounding as he disregards his own instincts as they tell him to go in an comfort the distressed omegas. “I’m not going to hurt your pup.”

  
Bruce gives a low growl, but his snarl fades to the barest hint of a threat. It’s clear that most of his attention is on the poor boy upheaving the contents of his stomach into a mixing bowl. After another second, Bruce turns his back on Clark—still standing in the doorway—to lavish more attention on the hurting pup.

  
Most of their bedding is covered in sick. Clark can see where Bruce had tried his best to clean it up some. It makes him sick to think that if he hadn’t seen the mess they would have tried to sleep in it. How many nights had they been left in filth for that to be their default response? He takes in a deep breath and lets it out shakily. “Bruce?”

  
The omega turns to look at him suspiciously.

  
“I’m going to go get you guys some clean bedding, okay?” He keeps his voice soft and his tone even, making it clear that he’s not mad. “I don’t want you to be sleeping in dirty bedding. Your pups will bring in for you in a minute.”

  
It’s impossible to read Bruce’s expression as he stares back at him, so Clark leaves.

  
He finds Dick sitting on one corner of the couch with Damian on his lap and Tim pressed against his side. Jon and Connor are sitting with them, both looking rather confused as to how they got into the situation. Connor in particular is eying Tim warily as the younger pup does his best to carry on a cheerful conversation.

  
Clark kneels down so that he’s looking up at them instead of the other way around. “Could one of you come with me to get more bedding for your nest? Your brother is sick and I don’t want to upset him or your mother with my scent if I can help it.”

  
Damian stares down at him with blatant disbelief while Dick’s expression is pleasantly bland. Tim hums with soft approval even as his smile turns sharp and conniving. Tim is the first to respond, nudging Dick. “I can keep an eye on the demon, if you want to help him with the bedding.”

  
“Bruce isn’t going to be happy if I let you two out of my sight.” Dick hisses, even as he moves Damian over to Tim’s lap. Evidently Bruce would be more displeased if Dick let either of the others remain in Clark’s presence longer than strictly necessary.

  
Clark tries to not let that sting. He knows that they’ve been badly abused, perhaps more than he first suspected. It’s only natural that they would distrust him. Still, their reaction being natural doesn’t make it hurt less. His instincts scream to cover their distress up with his own protective scent, particularly the pup’s. Alphas are hardwired to protect their pack members and help hide the scents of their more vulnerable family members. So much is broadcast through scent that it’s only natural the stronger members of the pack would want to help the weaker members hide.

  
He has to firmly remind himself that not only are the omegas not weak, but that he has no right to spread his scent across them. Sure their scent leaks their distress, but it’s their right to cover it up or not cover it up as they choose. There’s no way that he can pretend that he didn’t smell the stink of interested alphas covering even Damian when they were rescued. Trying to scent them without their express invitation could only be more traumatizing, despite the good intentions behind it.

  
Dick follows behind him to the bathroom where they store the extra blankets and linens above the washer. The omega is clearly wary of him, staying close to the exit. However, unlike his mother, the pup does smile. “Thank you. I—I’m sorry that Jason ruined your gift to us. If…” Dick licks his chapped lips and hugs the blankets closer to his chest. After a deep breath, Dick then presses closer to Clark’s side and tips his face up just right to show off the long, pretty lashes framing his blue-black eyes. His voice gets breathier too, the sound of an interested omega. It’s a tone Dick wields expertly, though he’s at the age where he should just be beginning to learn how to use it. “If I can do anything to make it up to you.”

  
“I’m giving you these things because I want you to feel safe, not because I want something from you.” Clark lets himself scent Dick’s shoulder lightly, just enough for the pup to smell his concern and lack of sexual interest. Then he very deliberately steps away to put mores space between them. “You and your family deserve so much more than what you’ve had. All I want is to be able to help you feel safe again.”

  
Dick tips his head to the side, pouting his lips in an overly sexualized manner. Clark doesn’t think that he’s still trying to flirt though; it feels more like a move so ingrained that it’s just become part of his personality. After a minute of thought, the expression clears. “Bruce thinks you want a harem.”

  
“It’s alright if you don’t believe me just yet, but I don’t want a harem.” With a self deprecating laugh, Clark shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back onto his heels. “Been married twice and all that. If I couldn’t handle one mate at a time, I don’t think I have any business trying to handle five.”

  
That gets him what might be the first genuine bark of laughter from one of the omegas. Dick’s smile is seductive, but teasingly so. The bat of his eyelashes is over-exaggerated, especially when coupled with his sultry, “You don’t think you could handle me, Alpha Kent?”

  
“I mean this in the best way possible, but most certainly not.” That’s when Clark notices Damian and Tim hiding in the hallway, listening in. He’s careful to not look at them as he reaches for his last few spare pillows. “You deserve a young alpha who will cherish you and is willing to devote his life to providing for you.”

  
“Would you really let me go to another alpha?” Dick hesitates by the doorway, his grin faltering. “If, if there was one.”  
Clark nods with the most serious expression he can manage. “If you asked me to let you mate with someone, and your mother gave his blessing, I wouldn’t hesitate to let them claim you.”

  
A vaguely vulnerable expression crosses Dick’s face and he hugs his blankets tighter.The nonchalance cracks in his voice. “And if I didn’t want to go with the alpha?”

  
“Then I’m willing to die defending you.” Clark promises.

  
Dick stares at him blankly and then turns away. His voice is a quiet whisper, shaking with the fear that turns his soft scent sour. “I don’t believe you.”

  
“That’s alright.” Clark gives him another smile and then passes a pillow each to the smaller pups, who jump at being noticed. “I don’t need you to. Whether you believe it yet or not isn’t going to make it any less true.”

  
He doesn’t say anything more after that, following them to the room so that he can take the soiled bedding with the promise to return it once it’s clean. There’s no point in trying to convince them. The more effort he spends trying to support his case, the less likely they are to believe him. When they ask, he’s more than ready to reaffirm his promises.

  
Until then, Clark has learned the hard way that actions speak louder than words.

* * *

 

Bruce’s pups make their way into the room not fifteen minutes after Alpha Kent leaves.

  
Jason has settled back down, curling up in the shelter of Bruce’s arms. He shivers and huddles close to Bruce, but sweat drips down his forehead and soaks his shirt. It seems that this is going to be a bad one, worse than he’s had in a long time. Bruce smooths the curls back, away from his face and out of his eyes. A hair cut is probably long overdue. The kiss Bruce presses to the upturned nose is quick as he croons, “Shhh, my pup. I’ve got you.”

  
“Alpha Clark said he got sick.” Damian, surprisingly, approaches the nest first. The pillow he holds in his arms has become twisted out of shape, but he plumps it until it’s fluffed enough to meet his critical standards. Though he appears haughty, his fear is revealed through the way he gingerly nudges the pillow into Jason’s half-made nest like a holy offering. Damian’s soft puppy purr when Jason immediately latches onto the gift and nuzzles into Damian’s scent left there only highlights just how young Damian is.

  
Dick and Tim quickly set to work getting the rest of the nest rebuilt while Bruce tugs Damian down next to Jason. The youngest grumbles, but quickly nuzzles into Jason’s hold too eagerly for his complaints to hold any real displeasure. Facing Dick and Tim, Bruce barely catches the kiss Damian presses to Jason’s temple out of the corner of his eye.

  
“Next time I will join you in the nest.” Damian promises, voice low and fervent. “If Alpha Kent is upset by it, I will wrestle him into submission.”

  
“That’s rather brave.” Jason’s voice wavers with exhaustion and pain.

  
Damian squirms, probably trying to loosen Jason’s tight hold. “TT. I don’t think I like the implications of that, Todd. I am mother’s blood son, and as such I will strive to be worthy of his sacrifice.”

  
“Mmmm.” Jason’s nose nudges behind Damian’s ear before he drops his head a little lower to start grooming the pup. “Mama doesn’t need you to prove yourself worthy, Dami. He loves you no matter what. As much as I appreciate your defense, I’d rather keep you safe.”

  
Damian’s responding hum is patronizing as he shoves Jason’s face away from his own. His tiny scarred hands pushes down on Jason’s cheek to pin his older brother’s head down. Bruce keeps a careful watch to make sure Jason doesn’t respond poorly to being pinned, but his second eldest holds still as Damian grooms him insistently instead. Everyone else bustles around busily, pretending not to watch. Damian is more than a little vocal about his distaste for grooming and anything that could be seen as too omegan.

  
A trait that worries Bruce to no end, given that his youngest is also an omega. He doesn’t have to fit the stereotypes, but Bruce hates to see Damian clearly denying himself things that he wants just so that their alphas can’t hold it against him. So watching Damian groom Jason and purr softly in comfort is deeply cathartic for Bruce.

  
Dick nudges against him and nuzzles his shoulder. “I know this isn’t the best situation for us, but… but it’s not a bad place is it?”

  
“No, it’s not a bad place.” Bruce nuzzles the top of Dick’s hair, enjoying the chance to simply relax in his eldest’s presence. It’s not often that he and Dick are allowed time together where they aren’t actively trying to work damage control. He wants to savor this.

  
Dick nips Bruce’s chin lightly before pulling back just far enough to drape himself across Bruce’s shoulders. “He lets us nest.”  
“He does.” Bruce rumbles his agreement, keeping an eye on the way Tim is edging around Jason and Damian. He might need to capture and groom his third little pup. Potentially. “I’m just worried about what he might want as payment.”

  
“Do you think he does want something?” Dick asks. He trembles as he whispers into Bruce’s neck. “He… he said that he wasn’t going to touch us.”

  
Bruce turns his full attention to Dick, reaching up to stroke through Dick’s thick, wavy hair. “I don’t know what he’s going to want, son. Every alpha wants something different, but I’ve never met one that didn’t want something.” He tips his head forward and lets Dick’s forehead rest against his cheekbone. “Have you?”

  
Dick huffs out a long breath, his entire body going limp with exhaustion. He cringes and then ducks under Bruce’s arm to curl up in his lap like he used to as a young pup. Dick croons quietly, whether in self comfort or because he think Bruce needs the reassurance there’s no way of knowing. “He said that he wants us to feel safe.”

  
“Maybe he does.” Bruce admits. He presses a kiss to the top of Dicks head, still combing through his soft hair. It needs cut and washed, but it’s still cleaner than it’s been since almost the night that they met. “But if that’s the case, I don’t see what he gets out of it.”

  
“The satisfaction of five happy, denning omegas?” Dick offers, pinching Bruce’s ribs.

  
Bruce grunts and holds impossibly still despite the urgent need to squirm away from those sharp nails. “Where do you see five denning omegas?”

  
“Oh, you’re right. Forgive me.” The words are given in Dick’s most dangerous drawl. “One denning omega, and his helpless pups who are forced to endure his grooming.”

  
“I’m not grooming anyone.” Bruce tries to scowl, he really does, but it’s hard when he can hear Tim’s muffled giggles in the background. He ignores the fact that his hand is still combing through Dick’s hair. It’s not grooming, its… it’s something else. “You forced yourself on my lap and the other three are way over there.”

  
That gets him another round of traitorous laughter. Tim’s upper body is plopped over Jason’s shoulders whereas Damian is pushing himself up to eye Bruce. He pulls free of Jason’s arm, loosely draped over his stomach, and stands with his tiny hands on his hips. “Is that so, Mother?”

  
“It is.” Bruce narrows his eyes at his youngest. Damian rarely plays along with his sibling’s teasing, which makes it all the more dangerous when he does. Bruce doesn’t have the proper practice needed to keep himself safe from Damian’s attacks.  
Damian nods, as though this is the answer he expected and hoped for. That sets off warning bells and he’s already reaching to snatch Dami back from the edge of the nest. “So there is, of course, no issue if I were to go ask for water?”

  
“Damian Wayne you get back in the nest.” Bruce lunges forward, nearly smushing Dick underneath him, so that he can pull Damian back to his chest.

His smallest pup curls up happily, cradled between his mother and his favorite brother. “You are denning, Mother. Better to admit it now so that we may take necessary precautions instead of ignoring it until an issue arises and you would rather fight here than run.”

  
The words hurt, stinging in his chest. It’s less of an issue with not being willing to run if necessary, that it is one of not wanting to run in the first place. Bruce will do anything for his children, without reservation. Even if they were denning in his childhood manor itself, Bruce would rather burn it to the ground than force his pups to stay in a nest that cannot protect them. But here is a place that is promising safety and he hates himself for wanting to buy into it. He knows better, even if the younger ones don’t.

  
Too many times in the early years, Bruce was sold from one wealthy alpha to another. All of them promised him safety, but only if he was willing to trade the sacred parts of him away. He’s jaded now, and more willing to make the trade than he once was, but eventually this new alpha will grow tired of them. Whatever service kink is powering the altruism will lose it’s luster and they’ll be resold to worse pimps. Bruce refuses to let that happen. Eventually, once Alpha Kent has let down his guard—but before he loses interest—Bruce will gather up his children and they’ll escape to somewhere they can den for real.

  
He tucks all of his children tighter into the nest. “I’m not denning. We’re not free yet. I promised you all a mansion didn’t I?”

  
“I still think you’re exaggerating.” Jason mumbles into the top of Tim’s head. He’s barely conscious, lulled closer and closer to sleep by Tim’s soothing purr. “Not even Falcone has a house that big.”

  
“Mother would hardly lie about something so trivial.” Damian defends Bruce, even as he clearly harbors his own doubts.

  
“Shhh, Little Wing, Little D.” Dick rubs his nose against Damian’s while he reaches out to stroke Jason’s arm. “Rest for now. We’re safer than we’ve been in a long time at the very least and we need to take advantage of it. That means lots of rest, lots of food, and lots of healing. Nowhere in that list is bickering.”

  
“’S ‘cause your list is abridged.” Jason’s puppy growl still squeaks in the middle. He hugs Tim closer to his chest, eyes already drifted shut. His every breath is labored and wet with pain. Bruce wants to go out and gut the monster who did this to his precious pup, but for now he will settle for standing guard over him.

  
Alpha Kent has handed them the best set of conditions for an escape.

Bruce isn’t about to waste it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Raise My Cup from Hadestown.


	7. Sun is Cold, Rain is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get up, babes. But! It's longer than normal, so that makes up for it hopefully? I adore all of your comments. I know all of you have been very worried about Alfred and if he's still around. No clear answers yet, but hopefully this is a nice little teaser. ;)
> 
> Love you all! I'm back in therapy so I'm doing better and we're looking into adjusting med levels so that should all be taken care of soon. And my next semester is going to be easier, so one more month and then hopefully I'll have the time I need to get caught back up on my comments. I love chatting/ replying to you guys so I'm so sad I haven't had the energy to lately. Rest assured I read every comment though! Even the most simple comment brightens up my day. <3

If he was being honest, Clark had expected them to try making a run for it long before they reached the mall. There was a moment as they were all getting out of the car that he thought they were going to. Then an alpha passing by had paused to look Tim over and Bruce had given a low growl and pushed his pups closer to Clark.

Clark had snarled at the alpha, putting a protective hand on Tim’s shoulder and the alpha had flinched and continued into the store like nothing had happened.

After that Bruce had given him an appraising hum and fussed over Tim as Clark ushered them into the store. Now they stand, huddled close together with Clark in the center so that he can't leave them, as they stare down the rack of omegan clothing by the store's entrance.

Damian speaks first, though it's directed at Bruce. His voice is lowered, but only just. "Does he really expect us to wear  _that_?"

The  _that_  in question is a low cut, close fitting blue crushed velvet dress. It’s pretty, but most definitely not the type of clothing that he had intended for them to pick out today. Based on their judgmental expressions, it’s also not what they were intending to find today.

“He does not.” Clark assures them and gives Bruce and Dick a gentle nudge to their shoulders to get them walking again. They obey quickly and Clark feels a little bad, especially when he sees Jason flinch. Forcing that down, he clears his throat. “I wouldn’t keep you from wearing it of course, but I’m not going to force you to wear it either. Today is to let you pick your own clothing. I don’t get a say, remember?”

Tim rolls his eyes. Out of the group, he seems the most comfortable with Clark. He breaks from the group to stop in front of the graphic tees meant for alphas. Despite his derision of Clark’s reassurances, he still glances towards Clark as though he expects to be told he can’t wear alpha clothing.

Clark stands at his shoulder, Bruce hovering close by. He touches the shirt that Tim seemed to be eying. “Do you want this?”

“It’s for alphas.” Tim whispers.

Clark searches through the pile for a small, it will still dwarf the far too small—far too thin—boy but it won’t be that bad. “Is this the only one you want here?”

“Yes, please.” Tim says. When Clark hands him the shirt, he hugs it to his chest with one arm and grabs Clark’s hand with the other. Before Clark can debate pulling it away, Tim has pressed a quick kiss to the palm and then released it. His smile is beaming. “Thank you, alpha.”

Clark flushes red, feeling the stares of his new omegas. “Oh, ah. You’re welcome. I don’t know that it deserves thanks though.”

Bruce has tugged his little pup back to his side, hand twitching towards Tim’s hair like he wants to smooth it back into place. He doesn’t though. Clark has noticed that Bruce only shows affection towards his children when he thinks Clark isn’t looking. It breaks his heart. No one should be scared to love their children.

While Tim shows his brothers the shirt, Bruce looks over his head to Clark. “It does deserve thanks.”

Clark bites his tongue before he can argue. Gratitude is better than fear, though eventually he aims to have them taking such things for granted. They get to decide their feelings and he doesn’t get a say. If they want to be grateful, they can. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you how to feel. Do you five want to continue looking through the alpha clothing? Or would you prefer omega clothes?”

The pups all look to Bruce. The omega chews on the inside of his lip and then shrugs a shoulder, head ducking submissively. “I would prefer the clothing on this side of the store, alpha.”

“Good. And remember, if you don’t like anything here, we have the whole mall.” Clark reminds them and then leads a slow perusal of the clothing laid out. “And if you don’t like anything in the mall, we’ll go somewhere else and keep shopping until everyone has met their quota.”

That was a trick he had learned a few years ago. Too many times he would take his foster omegas to the store and they’d pick a shirt, or a pair of pants, or socks. Then they’d refuse anything else. Later when he’d asked, after they had been well enough to go home or had fallen in love with a different alpha, they always said that to even have the one item was too greedy. They couldn’t think of wanting more. 

So now Clark sets clear expectations on what they need, and at the same time doesn’t force them to pick out more than the bare necessities. There will be plenty of time to spoil them with gifts later. For now everyone needs three shirts, two pairs of pants, sleep clothes, enough underthings to last a week and a half, seven pairs of socks, a coat, and basic toiletries. 

Tim picks out his things quickly. He’s got a strong sense of style that leans towards Conner’s. Damian and Bruce picks out things quickly as well. Damian’s clothing all tends to have animals of some sort. Bruce simply picked the first things to fit him, and really Clark couldn’t ask for much more than that from him. 

But Dick flutters over everything like he doesn’t know what do now that he has a choice, overwhelmed by the options. Jason on the hand seems crippled by the fear of choosing wrong. 

“We can always come back for more later, if you decide you wanted something else.” Clark reassures them. 

Jason chokes, eyes wide with fear. 

Dick purrs softly to his brother, just loud enough that a passing beta gives him and interested side eye. Dick doesn’t seem to notice. He’s more concerned with Jason. 

Clark is worried about Jason too. The pup hasn’t seemed to recover well from whatever terror had seized him the day before. If it wasn’t so important that they get their own clothing for them to  _own_ , if they all hadn’t agreed, Clark might have pushed it off for a few more days. 

After a few more moments of whispering to Jason soothingly, Dick turns back to Clark. “Could we look at the omega clothes?”

“Of course.” Clark says. He’s already leading them toward the aisle before Dick can finish. The intent isn’t to rush them, but he isn’t going to waste time. He can feel their discomfort at being out in the open like this and if he can get them quickly back to their nest, back to somewhere they can feel safe, he will. 

Once they reach the omega section, Dick gives a soft coo of approval and immediately heads to the rack with wide-legged linen pants striped in a riot of colors. He doesn’t take them immediately though, looking to Clark for permission in the same way the rest of the small family has.

Internally Clark winces at the pattern of clashing reds, oranges, pinks, and browns. However, he’s not about to deny a pup the first piece of clothing he’s shown interest in. His nod has Dick quickly seeking out his size with a soft purr.

Jason, stands at Dick’s elbow, bundled tightly in his red hoodie. His quiet snort is fond, but disgusted. “You would like that.”

“Feel how soft, Jason.” Dick insists, rubbing one pant leg on the other pup’s cheek.

A passing couple stare at the pair. The beta female looks annoyed as she has to expend a little extra effort to avoid them. She opens her mouth to say something, but her partner stops her by rubbing his shoulder against hers. His gaze is soft and sympathetic as he takes her elbow. “Come on, love. They’re pups.”

The alpha relents, but not without sending Clark a nasty look that he assumes means something along the lines of ‘control your omegas.’

Beside him, Bruce gives a barely audible noise of discomfort. Clark doesn’t embarrass him, or worse make him feel uncomfortable, with physical touch. Instead he gives the alpha a warning rumble. It’s nothing more than harmless posturing, not something that most alphas would even acknowledge hearing, but Lois said it always soothed her instincts to hear her alpha promising protection.

Bruce doesn’t say anything, but he does visibly relax.

Meanwhile, Dick and Tim are coaxing Jason into stroking a soft knit tee shirt. It’s a soft green and made of a knit material that drapes from Dick’s grip like a waterfall. Jason’s pursed lips relax into something that’s almost a smile as he rubs the fabric against his cheek. Immediately he reaches for a second one in pale blue ombre without moving the first one. His gaze tracks towards Clark, but he still refuses to look Clark in the eyes. His demeanor is a strange mix of fear, reverence, and defiance. “These are mine, please alpha.”

“Of course, Jason.” Clark says.

The surprise Clark felt at Jason wanting to shop from the omega side of the store fades when he realizes even the jeans are made of softer materials than alphas wear.

Dick happily drags Jason from one end of the rows to the other, forcing his brother to hold this or that. All of it is under the guise of choosing something for himself, but Clark is paying attention and the types of things that he asks Jason to test and what he chooses for himself are entirely separate tastes. Jason is clearly drawn to soft fabrics and simple color schemes, Dick enjoys bright, clashing colors and seductive cuts.

Soon they all have their clothing. Everything is packed in bags according to the owner so that they don’t have to sort it all out when they get back home. Everything is good. He’s got five pleased omegas and in a few minutes they’ll be headed back to his den.

Only—when he turns around—they’re gone.

Heart in his throat, he runs out of the store. His phone is already dialed and to his ear as he rushes through the parking lot and tries to think of where five frightened omegas might go to den. Hopefully Hal and the others can help him out, because he’s really screwed up this time.

* * *

 

Bruce honestly can’t believe their alpha really is that stupid. He just… bought them clothes and then handed them over. He didn’t even look to make sure that they were all staying put. Damian clutches both Bruce’s bags and his own, perched on Bruce’s hip as they walk swiftly through the mall towards the exit opposite where Alpha Kent parked.

To his left, Tim is carrying Dick’s bags as well as his own so that Dick can focus on keeping Jason breathing. The second eldest omega pup is breathing hard and gripping Dick’s hand tightly. They just need to get out of the mall and down towards the slums and they’ll be less likely to be claimed by random alphas. This might not be Gotham, but Bruce knows slums. They have bad reputations, but most people are too busy trying to survive to try and take on an angry omega defending his pups.

Somehow they manage to get down to the alleys without being stopped. They’re not in the slums yet, but they’re probably far enough away that they can risk a moment to breathe. Bruce sets Damian down so he can turn and pull Jason close.

The pup trembles from head to toe, but he doesn’t make a sound. Their masters taught them too well for such a slip up. Bruce clucks soothingly and rubs his chin over Jason’s head, jaw, and shoulders. “Shh. I know. It’s okay, Jason. We’re finally going to be safe.”

“What if someone catches us?” Jason asks. His words are soft gasps sucked in desperately. “I—I can’t, B. Not again. I can’t do it again.”

“They’re not going to catch you again, Jason. I won’t let them.” Bruce promises and presses a kiss to his pup’s forehead. Then he pulls back and gives Jason a gentle nudge.  They’ve used up all their time and they need to get moving if they want to find shelter. After dark, the predatory alphas _will_ be out. They need to be holed up in an empty, perhaps condemned, building before that happens.

It takes them a little bit, a couple wrong turns, and one low growl at a nosey alpha pup, but eventually they find the slums just as the sky starts turning pink. No food tonight, but they’ll have shelter and freedom so that will have to be good enough. The pups slip through the slatted boards in a window easily, but Bruce struggles a little bit more. Dick and Jason have to wiggle one of the boards loose before he manages to squeeze through. It’s easily hammered back into place and then they all begin their exploration.

 The first order of business is to make sure the building is truly abandoned and there aren’t others squatting in the building. Bruce takes the cellar, too afraid of what might be down there to let his pups explore it. It’s dirty, mud crusting the cement floor, but empty. Rusted tire irons are piled in the corner and cobwebs larger than Bruce’s head drape from the ceiling. This was someone’s hideout at one point, but it hasn’t been in use for a while. At least a year, Bruce would guess.

He gives the small room another sweep, looking in the empty boxes for anything that might be of use. There’s nothing. Whoever lived here before cleaned out before they left, or someone else scavenged the building before abandoning it as well. They should probably nest in the corner, but they’ve been held in too many basements just like this one for him to ever feel comfortable. Jason would probably have another panic attack and even Dick would lose his cheer if they had to huddle in the dirty corner.

Bruce comes back upstairs to find Tim marching around the dilapidated living room holding cans of food over his head and chanting in what sounds vaguely like Latin.  Damian has piled another five cans into a corner and is standing over them and hissing in threat every time Tim nears. When Tim comes particularly close, Damian makes the sign of the cross.

He really should have expected this and yet, it always comes as a shock. “What are you two doing?”

“Drake is trying to summon Bacchus.” Damian starts towards Bruce before realizing that will leave his small hoard of cans unguarded. “You need to stop him, Mother.”

Bruce turns to his second youngest with a whine that he can only describe as pleading. “Why?”

“Why not?” Tim chirps and cartwheels over to Bruce before climbing up onto his shoulder. If, while making himself comfortable, Tim’s lips dip close enough to his hear to whisper without being overheard—well, that must be coincidence. “There’s a dead mama cat and her kittens in the pantry.”

Bruce’s chest clenches. All of his pups are sensitive to the plight of animals, though back with the Falcones even the dogs were treated better than they were, but Damian is particularly sensitive. He’d had a brief period where he’d tried to go vegetarian, so their guards had forced him to eat dog meat for a laugh. That week Bruce had to hold his youngest tight to his chest while he vomited, the sound of their guard’s raucous laughter filling the background. The tightness eases with the knowledge that those men are long gone. His heart melts when he realizes that Tim has successfully averted a disaster. Tim’s hair is soft under his fingers as he strokes through it. “Thanks, Timmy. You’re a good big brother.”

Tim giggle-snorts and leans into Bruce’s touch. “Don’t let Dick know, he’ll start having expectations.”

“My lips are sealed.” Bruce scoops Tim down from his shoulder so he can kiss Tim’s face all over. “Why don’t you and Damian go help your brothers with the upstairs? I can take over down here.”

Tim wiggles free, rubbing at his face with an adorable puppy growl that squeaks instead of rumbles. “Fine, fine. C’mon, demon. Bet you Jason will help me with a summoning.”

“Don’t you dare, Drake.” Damian abandons the cans to beat Tim to the top of the stairs, calling out for Dick’s assistance.

Bruce should probably scold them, but he can’t bring himself to. They’re _safe_ … for now. That means for once they can scuffle about and play like pups should play. Meanwhile Bruce needs to find the poor cats and properly dispose of them before his youngest sees. The pantry isn’t hard to find, more of repurposed closet in the room. What’s left of the table is mostly splinters and there’s glass scattered across the floor from beer bottles and cheap plates.

 After picking his way across the wreckage, Bruce tugs open the pantry door. It looks like Tim had already scavenged all of the salvageable food, so Bruce focuses on the poor animals. It’s not hard to find her either. She’s curled tightly around five small, stiff, bundles of bones and fur. They must have died recently, freezing in the colder temperatures as fall fades out into winter. It’s a sobering reminder of what could happen to them tonight.

Curse Kent, but his gifts of clothing were well timed. Those coats are thick with down and hopefully they’ll keep everyone warm tonight.

Bruce looks around the kitchen drawers before finding a dishtowel with questionable stains. He takes it back to the mama cat and begins to shift her and her kits onto the towel. Originally he had intended to take them out and toss them into a dead end just far enough away Damian won’t see her. Now as he settles her kits back into the curl of her belly, he doesn’t think he can bring himself to leave her there for the dogs to find.

It’s maudlin, but he feels tears prickle as he cradles the smallest kitten in his palm; it’s white patch of fur, just over it’s forehead, reminds him too much of Jason’s broken body when they’d brought him back after the failed escape. He’d thought his pup was dead. He’d fought and bit when they took the body away, but he was too devastated to keep fighting after. Two years they’d let him believe Jason was dead. If they hadn’t had to evacuate the motel, Bruce might never have learned his son was alive.

His son is alive, all of them are alive. They’re probably upstairs squabbling over the summoning of Greek gods and he really, really needs to get these cats out of the house before Damian sees them, but…

The little creature in his hand moves.

Bruce chokes and quickly looks to make sure that he’s not imagining things. The little thing is frozen near solid, but he is breathing. It’d probably be kinder to put the kitten out of its misery, Bruce certainly can’t feed him, but…

But when Bruce looks down at the pitiful creature, he can’t help but see Damian’s hurt when he finds out what Bruce has done. Instead of snapping the little neck, he tucks the kitten in under his shirt and double checks the others to make sure that he’s not dooming the other babies. They’re long gone and so he bundles the group up and slips them outside and hides them behind the house. Then he slips back in and heads up the stairs.

It’s unnervingly quiet.

He runs through the rooms, until he finds his pups piled up on top of each other in the corner of a bedroom. He collapses against the doorframe and approaches the puppy pile. “Hey, babies.”

Damian reaches up for Bruce with a soft whine. “Mother.”

After shifting the kitten so it won’t get squashed, he pulls Damian up into his lap and nuzzles his baby’s pudgy cheeks. It’s a heady indulgence. There’s no one there to take his babies away if they think he’s starting to care too much for them; no one is here to hurt his babies if they think he’s uncontrollable. Damian’s answering purr is soft and sleepy.

The other pups all snuggle close around him, pulling him into their pile. Jason nuzzles against Bruce’s thigh, hugging him tight before slipping back into a fitful sleep. Bruce tries to settle him with a gentle back rub as Dick asks, “What took you so long, B?”

“I found something.” Bruce shifts Damian to one arm so he rescues the kitten from his shoulder. He passes the kit to Damian, smiling at the way his pup practically vibrates. He cups the back of Damian’s hand to steady him. “Shh, careful with him. He’s not very well, but we might be able to save him. Right now, he’s cold.”

“We must make him a nest.” Damian scrambles out of Bruce’s lap to search through his clothing. He brings over a few of his shirts after tucking the kitten into a sock. “Richard, assist me.”

“You saved one.” Tim takes over Damian’s vacated position, draping himself across Bruce with a luxurious yawn. “Even though we don’t have enough for ourselves.”

“It would have hurt him.” Bruce murmurs, stroking through Tim’s straight hair. It’s getting long enough to be pulled back now. “Even if he never found out.”

Tim nips Bruce’s fingers before nuzzling his face against Bruce’s side. “You’re a good mama.”

Bruce chuckles and kisses the top of Tim’s head as he watches Dick construct a little nest to Damian’s specifications. “Shhh. Don’t tell Dick, he’ll start having expectations.”

Tim’s snorting giggles fill him with warmth, despite the chill in the air. They’ll lay low in metropolis for a few days and then they’ll head back towards Gotham. He’s nearly positive that his parents had left everything to Alfred. If… If he can just get back home, everything will be okay. He can belong to Alfred. Alfred was basically a second sire when he was younger; Bruce isn’t positive that the butler and his parents weren’t a triad. Alfred is a good alpha, strong and protective. If he can just get his pups home, if they can just make to the manor, Alfred will make everything better.

He has to.

Bruce can’t think about what they’ll do if Alfred sold the manor and went back to England.

So he won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Have You Ever Seen the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
> If you wanna chit chat a little more, I have a slightly easier time responding on tumblr. I have the same username there. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from May I by Trading Yesterday. I love that song so much. It’s so sweet.


End file.
